The Hunt
by Manderly
Summary: Joining his brothers on a hunting trip, a young Legolas learns something of his own courage and strength.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Some characters are obviously borrowed from Tolkien; the others are created from my own imagination.

This story takes place before "From Princeling to Warrior"

Ch. 1 Brothers

Legolas' gaze swept over the small clearing, taking in the sight of his brothers as they set up camp for the night with a minimal of fuss, and felt again the familiar surge of excitement coursing through his veins. The sensation was oddly pleasing, though he took care to suppress the small telltale shiver that would bring forth his brothers' immediate attention, and the inevitable teasing thereafter.

Yes, he was more than excited to be on this hunting trip with his brothers, but it would not do for them to know how excited he actually was. After all, if he was old enough to join them on a hunting trip, then he was certainly mature enough to keep in check his giddiness over the prospect of hunting along side seasoned warriors. And his brothers were definitely seasoned warriors, he thought a little wistfully and with a great deal of jealousy. He was, however, determined to win their respect over the course of this trip, and in particular, their belated acknowledgement that their youngest brother was no longer the elfling that they held him to be.

An elfling! He had long passed the age of an elfling, though to his great misfortune and chagrin, there were no other elves in his adar's stronghold whose age was close enough to his years for there to be any meaningful comparison. If he did nothing to change his brothers' misguided perception of him, he was doomed to be an elfling in their eyes for the rest of his immortal life. And that was not a fate that he would resign himself to, for if he could not convince his brothers of his progressing maturity, then there was no hope at all of his adar ever seeing the light. He swallowed an inward sigh. How was it that his adar could be such an observant and astute ruler of the Woodland Realm, and yet be so blind to the changes in his own son?

"Do you intend to stand there for the balance of the night with your armful of kindling, bratling? I for one am famished and long for greater substance than this fine spring air that we are fortunate enough to inhale."

A familiar voice prodded Legolas out of his reverie and he grinned sheepishly at Tavaro who was watching him with a bemused smile of his own. "Sorry, Tavaro, I was thinking about something."

"Ah, you were thinking. No wonder it took such concentration. What misdeed are you up to now?" Tavaro asked cheerfully as he set about building the fire for their evening meal.

"Misdeed? Have I not been the model of good behaviour thus far?" Legolas feigned injured pride.

Tavaro frowned. "Hmm, your idea of good behaviour is rather debatable. But as there has been no dire catastrophe as of yet, your behaviour so far is acceptable, and that is what is so worrisome. Such good behaviour cannot possibly last. And being the impatient elf that I am, I would much prefer that you disrupt this model of good behaviour, as you call it, sooner than later. I cannot help but feel like one without sight, awaiting some disaster to befall him."

Legolas laughed. "I hate to disappoint you, Tavaro, but I do not intend to behave any differently than I have thus far on this hunt. Your anxious anticipation therefore is for naught. I do not scheme to bring on catastrophes, regardless of what you may think."

Tavaro observed his younger brother with a raised brow and half-smile. "Perhaps you do not scheme, but you do have a natural tendency to ensnare yourself in situations that do little for our peace of mind. And I cannot even begin to dwell on what you do to Adar and his state of mind."

Legolas frowned a little and then grinned. "Salque says that the constant challenges that I present to Adar keeps him properly alert and therefore eternally youthful."

Tavaro let out a bark of laughter. "I am certain that Adar would beg to differ. Salque has been under your influence for too long as he is beginning to view things through your eyes. It is a good thing that Adar sees that he is given leave from you on regular intervals or there will be no salvation for him."

"Tavaro, is our evening meal not ready yet?" Aldeon asked as he joined his two brothers by the fireside.

"He is far too busy in making me into a creature more fearsome than a Balrog," Legolas said as he made room on the fallen log for his oldest brother.

"Are you giving Legolas a difficult time, Tavaro?" Aldeon asked with a knowing smile.

"The reason that our evening meal is delayed is because the bratling here was tardy in bringing the firewood. I had these rabbits cleaned and spitted long before he decided to wander back with the kindling," Tavaro said. "As for giving brothers a difficult time, I thought it was Legolas' exclusive right to do so."

Legolas immediately turned to Aldeon. "Now do you see what I mean?"

Aldeon laughed and pulled his young brother into a fond embrace. "Was it not but days ago that you were complaining to me that you missed Tavaro's teasing?"

"I thought I did, but he has not let up the teasing since he returned from patrol a full week ago. I think he misses teasing me more than I miss his teasing," Legolas said rather dryly.

Tavaro laughed. "Of course I miss teasing you, Legolas, for I have no one else to tease. Can you imagine me trying to rouse Feren in such a manner? I would get a greater response from a piece of waybread."

"And you are fortunate that I am your brother on this trip and not your commanding officer," Feren had materialized seemingly out of nowhere and sat himself down beside the brother who had just slighted him so cheerfully. "For a comment like that, I would have you attend to dish cleaning duties for a straight month, officer or not."

Legolas looked with bright eyes from one brother to the other. "Have you ever punished him so, Feren?"

Feren cocked a brow at his brother. "Should I tell him, Tavaro?"

"Certainly not! I would hate to shatter the image that Legolas has of me as anything but a fearsome warrior. And fearsome warriors do not clean dishes. They direct other lesser warriors to such mundane tasks." Tavaro was sufficiently indignant as he carefully turned the cooking rabbits.

Legolas grinned. "I believe I know the answer without Feren having to voice it."

Tavaro turned to his younger brother with a responding grin. "You never used to doubt my word before, Legolas."

"That was when I was but an elfling, young and impressionable. I have since learned to glean truth from fanciful words." Legolas' smile grew wider.

Tavaro looked to his two older brothers in despair. "I believe our little brother is growing out of our grasp which is a frightening thing indeed."

"Why is it a frightening thing?" Legolas asked. "I cannot remain an elfling forever. I would have thought that it should please you all that I no longer need someone to breathe down my back to ensure my survival."

His brothers looked at one another and were at a loss for words. It was Tavaro who broke the silence in the end. "I believe, little brother, that it is a matter of _our_ survival that prompts us to breathe down your back. I do not mind dying in battle for the sake of our realm, but I do object to dying of fright because a certain princeling cannot recognize danger even when it screams in his face."

This time, Legolas did not have to feign injured pride. "It seems then that I have been a burden to you all, for which I apologize. Perhaps you would all lead a much more peaceful life had I not been born."

"Oh Legolas!" Aldeon once more drew his young brother into an embrace. "Tavaro is merely teasing, again. Is that not so, Tavaro?"

Tavaro reached over and ruffled his younger brother's hair and Legolas swatted at the offending hand with undisguised irritation. Tavaro laughed good-naturedly. "If you are a burden, then it is a burden that we have learned to love and cannot do without. You do frighten me witless at times with your countless antics, bratling, as I am sure you do to your other brothers and Adar, but we love you no less for it."

Legolas continued to frown at him.

"I believe there is a measure of truth to Tavaro's words, Legolas," Feren spoke quietly. "Your actions at times do leave something to be desired. Though I do not believe you intentionally behave so to cause us worry, we worry nevertheless."

Aldeon's arm remained across his young brother's shoulder. "We all worry for each other, for we are family. I recall, Tavaro, that you did not lack your share of antics in your youthful days and were often enough a cause for worry for Adar."

It was Tavaro's turn to frown. "Must you dredge up my ignoble past, Aldeon? Besides, how do we ever hope to impress our word upon Legolas if you forever jump to his aid?"

Aldeon laughed. "I have jumped to your aid often enough in the past when Adar tried to impress his word on you. Come, let us speak of lighter matters. This is the first night of our hunting trip and the first time that we are joined by Legolas. We should be taking joy in each other's company as it is not often enough that all four of us can be together."

Tavaro tore off a generous piece of the sizzling rabbit and held it out to Legolas. "I recall that a certain brother of mine has a great fondness for my culinary skills. Peace, Legolas?"

Legolas could not help but smile and took the offering from his brother. "Thank you, Tavaro. I have not forgotten that journey."

Tavaro also smiled. "Nor have I. It has been the source of fond memories and nightmares in equal parts, and I do not need to explain to you why that is the case."

Legolas' smile broadened. "For my part, it has mostly been fond memories. I had not the responsibility that you carried as an older sibling."

"I am glad you recognize that fact, at least," Tavaro nodded. "And I rejoice in the knowledge that I too have older siblings on this outing who will have the unenviable duty of being the responsible ones. You and I, Legolas, will simply enjoy ourselves."

Aldeon laughed. "Well, Feren, it looks as if you and I have our duties assigned. Though if we know what is good for us, we should leave these two elflings to their own devices and let them suffer the consequences."

"Oh, but Feren is too responsible to abandon us," Tavaro said comfortably, winking at the said brother. "He takes his duties and responsibilities to heart, sometimes too much so that I fear for his continued sanity."

"Jest all you wish, Tavaro, but on the battlefield, one of us has to be responsible and behave with maturity," Feren said serenely.

Tavaro shrugged cheerfully. "But brother, you must learn to laugh as well."

Feren let out a small sigh. "It is difficult to laugh when so many lives are dependent on your decision." He looked at Tavaro and suddenly smiled. "Fear not for me. I know what is expected of me and I accept my responsibilities willingly."

"As do I, but there are joys in life that one should not ignore," Tavaro said.

Feren nodded. "I do not ignore the joys in life. Take tonight, I have all my brothers with me and for that, I am satisfied."

Legolas reflected on his brother's words and realized that he too was glad to have all his brothers with him. He smiled at Feren and said, "I am glad you and Tavaro were able to take leave at the same time. I like having both of you home for a change. Too often I have felt as if I am the only child."

Aldeon winced at his words. "I am sorry, Legolas. I know I should make more time to spend with you, but I must answer to Adar's need of me too."

"I know, Aldeon. I do not blame you, nor Feren or Tavaro. You all have your duties. I only wish that I can share the burden of those duties with my brothers."

"Your time for that will come soon enough, Legolas," Aldeon said.

Legolas shook his head. "No, not if Adar has his way."

"Patience, bratling. Adar will not hold you back forever," Tavaro said cheerfully. "Mirkwood has great need for skilled archers like you. Even Adar cannot dispute that. Use the time now to hone your skills. You will be needing them when you join the warrior ranks."

Legolas nodded reluctantly. If it was up to him, he would join the warrior ranks tomorrow, but the decision was not his. His adar, and his brothers to a certain extent, was not yet ready to let him join their world. It was absurd, and completely unfair, that he should have to await their readiness to accept what was inevitable. Adulthood was within his grasp, and yet they continued to hold him back. Patience. He had learned to dislike that word with a deep passion.

"Well, I think we should get ourselves to bed so that we can begin our hunt at first light tomorrow," Aldeon announced.

Legolas perked up a little. "Will we be tracking bigger game tomorrow? Hunting for rabbits is not really hunting at all."

"We will see what the woods have to offer us tomorrow though I am certain that it will offer us more than mere rabbits," Aldeon said, smiling.

Feren was the first one to stand up and his eyes held those of Aldeon and Tavaro. "We need to set watches for the night."

Tavaro smiled widely. "Even here, he behaves like the commander that he is. Well, go on, brother, assign us our watches. Even Aldeon is awaiting your orders."

His words prompted a half-smile from Feren. "All right, Tavaro, you take the first watch. I will take the second watch and Aldeon, you take the last."

Legolas looked at his brother sharply. "What about me?"

Feren shook his head. "It is not necessary for you --"

"It is necessary, Feren," Legolas cut in. "I am part of this hunting party and I expect to be treated equally. There are four of us and there will be four watches. Which one is mine?"

Feren's eyes narrowed. He was unused to having his commands questioned. "Legolas, I believe I have assigned the watches. You may get yourself ready for sleep."

Legolas stood up and faced his brother defiantly. "I will not be cast aside, Feren."

Feren took in a deep breath and was about to put his young brother in his place when he caught the look from Aldeon. With great reluctance, he managed to nod. "All right, Legolas. You will take the first watch. Tavaro will relieve you when it is time."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Feren."

Tavaro stood and clasped his younger brother by the shoulder. "There are very few who dare to counter Feren's commands. You are very courageous, bratling."

Legolas' eyes were on Feren when he replied, "If the command is unjust, I shall question it."

Tavaro shook his head and smiled. "Consider yourself fortunate that we are not on patrol where Feren's commands are NEVER unjust. Remember that and you will go far, Legolas."

Feren was frowning. "Legolas, you shall wake us immediately if there is the slightest hint of trouble."

Legolas nodded. "Feren, I have been in training. I know what keeping watch entails."

Without waiting for further words from his brother, he retrieved his bow and quiver and made his way to the outer perimeters of the clearing. In one fluid leap, he sprang onto one of the lower branches of a magnificent oak tree. From there, it took but a few more easy moves before he reached a high enough perch where he would have an unobstructed view of the clearing and the immediate surrounding area. Easing back against the comforting sturdiness of the trunk, he at last allowed a small smile play over his face. He had stood his ground with Feren. It was a small victory, if it could be considered a victory at all, but he had not been brushed aside for once. It felt good. He took in a deep breath and swept his eyes about him attentively. The trees murmured gently, reassuring him the tranquility of the night. But he did not intend let his guard down during his watch, no matter how peaceful it all seemed. He would watch over his brothers.

In the clearing below, unbeknownst to him, three sets of eyes kept their watch over him.

TBC


	2. Keeping Watch

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 2 Keeping Watch

Without moving his head, Feren turned his gaze toward the tree where Legolas had taken station for his watch. The night was quiet and the trees spoke of no impending disturbance. His young brother would be in no danger and he should take his rest before it was time for his watch. There was logic in this thought but his mind was not functioning with logic at the moment. It was not going to let him seek rest until Legolas' watch ended.

It had been difficult to give in to Legolas' demand that he be assigned a watch for this night. It was not that Feren doubted his brother's ability to alert them of any danger that may arise. He was even quite certain that Legolas was more than capable of dispelling such danger, with little or no aid from his brothers. Feren made a point of having Legolas' training masters keeping him well informed of the youngling's progress. Time and time again he had been told that his young brother possessed a natural skill and ease with all manners of weaponry that even well seasoned warriors could not hope to best. Given time, and experience, there was no doubt that Legolas would become a formidable warrior in his own right. And Mirkwood was certainly in need of such skilled warriors.

Inwardly, Feren sighed. Had it been another warrior-in-training with such promising skills, he would, as the commander of the King's forces, have been waiting impatiently for him to join the ranks of warriors. And yet with Legolas, Feren could not help but feel a sense of impending dread for the day that Legolas would be under his command. Deep down, he knew well the reason for such dread, for he had been down this path before.

What he had said to his brothers earlier in the evening was true. Laughter did not come easily when so many lives depended on his decisions. His decisions. Warriors lived or died because of what he decided. Over the years, he had done his best not to dwell on this burdensome thought and for the most part, he was successful. As with all conflicts, it was inevitable that lives were lost and it was his sole responsibility to keep those losses to a minimal. Not even the most stoic, however, could maintain a cold immunity to such losses without feeling the pain at times. And for elves, whose memories spanned millennia, the faces of the dead were never completely forgotten.

The fear for Tavaro when his younger brother first came under his command had all but decapitated his ability to command. The mere thought that he could the one to send his brother to his death had nearly made him plead with his adar to relieve him of the duty. In the end, he had continued with that duty. Difficult as it was that he held the power of life and death over his own brother, it would be worse if someone else other than himself held that power. Fortune had been on his side though, for Tavaro was a formidable warrior, but not recklessly so as to cause undue worry for his commander. Though the fear for Tavaro's continued wellbeing was never completely gone, Feren had at least been able to attain a certain comfort level with it over the long years. And now he would be forced to experience that same soul-crushing fear yet again as Legolas, with his unwavering determination, followed the very path set by the brother before him. Ai! He did not know whether he had the ability or the courage to face such fear again, nor was he certain that he could ever reach any level of comfort in sending his youngest brother into the face of danger.

His decisions. He swallowed a bitter sigh. Sometimes, it was very lonely at the top.

He felt Aldeon shift slightly in the bedroll beside him. Neither Aldeon nor Tavaro were asleep, though they both pretended to be, Feren thought with a small smile. No doubt they too were keeping watch on their youngest brother, as he himself was doing. His gaze strayed to the tree again. Not for the first time, he was seized with the irrational desire to keep his youngest brother forever an elfling, safe and secure behind their adar's sturdy walls.

xxxx

Aldeon felt his eyes drawn to the tree from which Legolas was keeping watch over the older siblings. A smile came unbidden to his lips as pride spread through his heart like a warm, soothing balm. His little brother had just taken another step in the long road to adulthood. With the gentle sweep of pride came the flash of memory of a small elfling keeping watch over a scattering of wooden warriors that had been lovingly carved and painted by Aldeon himself. And now that same elfling, who had matured into a would be warrior, was keeping watch again, only the objects of his watch this time were animate and real and not playthings that came alive only with a child's imagination.

Feren had not been pleased to have Legolas take on a watch this night. Aldeon knew that well enough and felt a tinge of guilt for overriding his brother's sentiment in that regard. Feren's sense of discipline was extremely strong and having an inexperienced youngling keeping night watch assaulted that very sense of discipline. The fact that the youngling was his little brother, whom Feren saw as someone requiring adult protection still, could only add to the unease that had accompanied his reluctant acceptance of the night watch arrangement.

Aldeon did not fault Feren for his at times near obsessive adherence to discipline. Such a disposition was an imperative and vital attribute to one charged with the command of the King's forces. But on this occasion and among brothers, Aldeon felt the need to leave behind the rigidity and demands of a warrior's life. Both Feren and Tavaro were well deserving of such respite, however inconsequential and temporary it may be. And it had made Legolas happy.

Again, Aldeon smiled. This was not the first time that he had intervened on Legolas' behalf, nor would it be the last. He loved all his brothers dearly, but Legolas had, from the day that he was born, ensnared his heart in a way that his other two brothers had not done. There were very few things that he could deny Legolas and even those he refused only because they would, in all likelihood, result in some physical harm to his brother or send their father into helpless despair, or both. Even Thranduil had admonished him from time to time for his inability to say no to some of Legolas' loftier demands. And the King was known to all to dote on his youngest son.

For many years now, Aldeon had looked forward to the day that Legolas could join him and his other two brothers on their annual hunting trip. Even on this occasion, Thranduil had been hesitant in allowing Legolas to take part in this year's hunt. It had taken more than one evening of gentle persuasion on Aldeon's part before their father had finally given his reluctant assent.

Because of the deepening Shadow, his young brother had seen little of the Woodland Realm. Aldeon wanted his brother to see for himself the beauty that still existed among the trees, to experience the tranquility of those parts of their Woodland Realm that so far had escaped the darkening evil. He wanted his brother to see that there was hope yet for Mirkwood and to keep this hope within his heart even in the face of darkest despair.

Watch the night, little one, and take strength from the beauty and light that surround you.

xxxxx

Tavaro watched the magnificent oak tree through half-opened eyes and his lips lifted in a small smile. The bratling was doing well in blending in with the branches, but then Legolas had always been good in making himself obscure if he so wished. Of this Tavaro had no doubt, for he had taught Legolas himself the art of hiding. Many long afternoons had been spent with the elfling, dashing up and down the corridors of the King's palace in the game of hide-and-seek. And to this day, Tavaro still could not determine who had enjoyed those afternoons more, the elfling or the young warrior on leave, as they then were. Soon enough though, his little brother would be caught up in another game of hide-and-seek, only the opponents this time would be the fell creatures of the Shadow and mistakes would be paid in death.

Elves were immortal, but the concept of death was not foreign to the Woodland elves as they struggled against the ever advancing tide of the Shadow that blighted their once beautiful realm. Tavaro had now and then given a passing thought to the possibility of death. Indeed, one would be foolish to ignore it altogether, he thought, but it was not something that he dwelled on with any constancy. But could he maintain such a cavalier attitude to death if it was his little brother that was facing the threat? It was something that he was in no hurry to find out, if at all.

Emotional sentiments set aside, he thought Legolas would make an exceptional warrior, that is, if his little brother could learn to contain the impulsiveness that bordered on recklessness.

With an inward shudder, his thoughts strayed to the incident earlier in the day. They had been brought to a stop before a deep gully, the resulting aftermath when a section of the slope had slipped away. The gully was not inordinately wide but Tavaro had decided that it would be prudent to seek a path around it rather than over it, though he discovered belatedly that his young brother obviously thought otherwise. At the time, he had been alone with Legolas; his other brothers, travelling at a more leisurely pace, had fallen behind. Even before he could give voice to his suggestion, Legolas had steered Hwesta a few prancing paces back, and suddenly both rider and horse had sailed over the gully in a single leap. For a heart-stopping second, Hwesta's back hooves had slipped fractionally on the unstable earth and Tavaro had instinctively braced himself for the worst. But his brother had somehow steadied his faithful mount and the two had managed to scramble onto sturdier grounds. With the confidence and nonchalance of the very young or the very foolish, Legolas had turned back to face the dumbstruck Tavaro with a triumphant grin, looking for all the world as if he had just stepped over some inconsequential rut in the ground.

"That was pure reckless stupidity, Legolas!" Tavaro had thundered once he had found his voice.

"But I made it across. No harm has been done," the bratling had responded cheerfully.

"You both could have broken your foolish necks. Even if you did not, Hwesta should have known better." Shaken still by his brother's wanton behaviour, he had been ready to expend his wrath on all present and that included Legolas' horse.

The bratling's smile was angelic. "Hwesta is my faithful friend. He knows well what I want."

"Both you and that horse of yours deserve time in Adar's dungeon for such ill-conceived stupidity." For once, his brother's guileless smile had lost its charm on him.

"You will not tell Adar, will you?" Legolas had looked worried.

The sudden fear in his brother's voice did manage to sooth his anger, a little. "We will see how you behave the balance of this trip. I am certainly not in a mood right now to make promises."

Even thinking about it now, Tavaro was torn between a shudder and a smile. How ironic it was that he should now fret over his young brother's reckless nature, a trait that he himself had been accused of often enough in his more youthful days. Thranduil certainly had chastised him on countless occasions on the inappropriateness of some of his behaviour as he was growing up. It was curious though how the King had suddenly deemed him to be a responsible son just as Legolas was emerging as an adolescent. If nothing else, the bratling and his antics had inadvertently transformed Tavaro into a model son in their adar's eyes. He grinned at the thought. How he loved his little brother!

Beside him, Feren shifted fractionally. He had been surprised by Feren's assent to Legolas taking a watch. Feren was not one to have his orders countered, and certainly not by a youngling who had yet to see his first battle. More likely though Feren had given in to Aldeon, rather than Legolas. His oldest brother had somehow intervened, as he usually did when it came to Legolas. Aldeon would pluck stars from the heavens if he thought it would please their youngest brother.

Tavaro looked toward the tree again and decided that it was time to relieve Legolas of his watch. Sleep was not forthcoming to him in any event.

Legolas met him on his approach to the oak tree, after giving his older brother a breathless start yet again when he leapt to the ground in a single bound from a branch that was not meant for such a leap.

"What is wrong? Why are you awake?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It is time for my watch. Get you to bed, little brother," Tavaro responded cheerfully.

"So soon? I can take your watch if you wish," Legolas offered.

And continue to deprive your brothers of sleep, I think not, Tavaro thought to himself, but aloud, he said "No Legolas. Four of us, four watches. You said so yourself."

"All right," Legolas said, still reluctant to leave. "It was a very quiet watch. Nothing happened."

"Thank the Valar for that. Now go and get some sleep."

Legolas finally nodded and made his way to his sleeping brothers. He noted with a frown that his bedroll had been set up between Aldeon and Feren. Even in sleep, they were being overprotective. With quiet ease, he stretched out on top of the blankets and gazed at the sky above, the inky expanse decked and bejewelled with countless stars. He smiled contentedly. He had just completed his first watch while his brothers slept. The smile lingered still as sleep finally overcame him.

On either side of him, sleep at last came to his brothers.

TBC

Lirimaer: Thank you very much for your insight and comment. This is an alternate universe that I have created for my stories and I have taken the liberty to create my own original characters. I realize some readers may object to OCs and what they see as deviation from canon, but this story is something I have created out of my own imagination. This is fanfiction after all and my aim is purely to entertain myself and hopefully some readers as well. If all fanfiction writers "stick to the facts" as you have suggested, then we would not have many of the wonderful tales that are currently on this site. Perhaps you may wish to follow stories that are strictly canonical rather than something like mine.

Grecian: Glad you like it so far! More is on its way.

Felicity 14: I'm glad to be back too and it's wonderful to hear from you again. Poor Legolas indeed! He'll get to adulthood someday though it probably won't be any time soon if his family has any saying in it. Yes, right, I will carry on. Thanks for the review.

Clpm-9: It's flattering that you keeping checking for a new story from me. I really hope you will like this one. Four brothers together sounds like a recipe for trouble, but what fun is a story without trouble, right? Thanks for the review.

Jebb: Great to hear from you again! I have been thinking for a while now about doing a story with all the brothers. Readers seem to like the brotherly interaction and I enjoy writing about it so here it is. Not too sure whether I will be able to portray each brother as an individual but will do my best. As always, thank you for reviewing.

Moonshine44: I am glad the chapter made you laugh. I think of all the brothers (except for Legolas of course), it is the easiest for me to write about Tavaro. His words come very easily to me. Good thing that Legolas has plenty of hair as I agree with you about the pulling hair bit. Thanks for the review!

Sesshyangel: Your review made me laugh! Don't get me wrong, I am glad you like the story so far and I thank you for your review. Your words though so humorously reflect some of my very own thoughts about fanfiction. I too am hesitant on reading certain stories for the very same reasons that you have pointed out. I only hope my story can continue to live up to your expectations. Again, thanks for reviewing! (PS: grammar is my weakness. I must have gotten lucky with this chapter.)

Kel: I am glad you like Legolas, but being the I-can't-wait-to-be-an-adult elfling that he is, he probably doesn't like being called cute (but we know better). In my stories, he isn't the only elfling in all of Mirkwood, just within his father's stronghold. There are other elflings living in the other parts of the forest. As for his age in this story, I would place him at around 16 human years. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. The Challenge

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Ch. 3 The Challenge

Dappled morning light danced across his face and Legolas appreciatively drew in a deep lungful of the fragrant spring air. He never tired of sleeping among the trees. Somehow he always awoke feeling freshened and brimming with renewed strength after spending a night in the open. Perhaps it had to do with the close proximity to his beloved trees or perhaps it was the sense of freedom that came with sleeping in the open air, unfettered by constraining walls or stony roofs. He only wished he could saviour this simple delight more often.

The small sounds that filtered into his ears told him that his brothers were awake. With a graceful roll of his body, he was up and began to fold away his blankets. He noticed that his brothers were already seated atop of the fallen logs and were about to begin their morning meal. He quickly stowed the blankets into his pack and joined the others.

"Good morning, little one," Aldeon greeted as he made room for his younger brother.

His brows creased briefly on being reminded once again of his youthful years, but decided that he was in high enough spirits that he would not take issue with his brother, this time. "Good morning, Aldeon, Feren, Tavaro. You should have roused me sooner. I thought we were to start at first light."

Tavaro smiled cheerfully. "We thought you needed to make up for the sleep that you lost while on watch."

"Certainly not!" Legolas said indignantly. "I could have easily taken on your shift as well last night and still be ready for our hunt today at first light. I did offer to take your watch as well, did I not?"

"Yes, you did and I promptly turned you down. I would not want Adar to accuse me of taking advantage of you on this trip," Tavaro said.

"What are our plans?" Legolas asked as he munched on a handful of dried fruits, nuts and roasted grains.

"I scouted ahead for some distance this morning and have come across some deer tracks. Perhaps we can go on foot along that general direction and see what is in store for us," Aldeon said.

Feren nodded in agreement. "That seems to be a sensible way to start."

"Why not make the hunt a little more interesting? We should separate and see which one of us has the most successful hunt," Tavaro suggested, his eyes gleaming.

Feren immediately frowned, shaking his head. "I think we should stay together." His eyes flickered briefly on Legolas before looking away.

Legolas did not miss the look. "I think we should do as Tavaro says. It would certainly make the hunt more challenging. Besides, we will be able to cover more area that way."

"We should stay together. Legolas is unfamiliar with these parts and this is his first time with us," Feren insisted.

Legolas scowled at his older brother. "It may be my first time with you, but it is certainly not the first time that I am on a hunt. As for being unfamiliar with these parts, I know well enough to find my bearings among the trees and I can assure you that I will not get lost. Besides, this part of the forest is safe. You had said so yourself."

"Safe for adults --" Feren began.

"I am not a child, Feren!" Legolas was quick to cut him off.

"But neither are you an adult," Feren pointed out.

Legolas flushed and was about to open his mouth to say something scathing to his brother when Aldeon quickly intervened. "Let us compromise. Let us divide into pairs. I will go with Legolas. Feren, you can go with Tavaro. Is that satisfactory?"

Tavaro grinned. "It is good enough for me. What say you, Feren?"

Feren looked at Aldeon and at length, he reluctantly nodded. "All right. We shall do as you say, Aldeon."

Aldeon flashed him a grateful if apologetic look. "Good. Are there to be other rules, Tavaro? This is, after all, your idea."

Tavaro grinned. "Let us set a time limit on this challenge. What say you if we do not meet back here until tomorrow morning? One full day and night - that should allow us sufficient time to put to use our considerable hunting skills. We shall meet back at this campsite mid morning tomorrow and compare our respective conquests."

Legolas was the first one to nod. "Yes, that is a splendid idea!" It was a splendid idea, and it would also mean that he would be free of Feren's constant scrutiny until tomorrow. He was certain that Feren would not give him much leeway if they were to hunt side by side.

Aldeon smiled. "It would be you to come up with such an idea, Tavaro. All right, I am ready for the challenge. Since this is Legolas' first time on this hunt, we will let him choose first the direction he wishes to take."

Without hesitation, Legolas responded, "Aldeon and I will take the eastern section."

"The eastern section is rugged and graded with steep inclines. It will be difficult to navigate and to track," Aldeon pointed out.

"It will be more challenging," Legolas said quickly, smiling with confidence.

Tavaro shook his head in wonder. "The princeling knows not what he is getting himself into, but he has chosen. So be it."

Legolas faced him with smiling defiance. "Princeling? There is no glory in being bested by a princeling, Tavaro."

Tavaro laughed and cuffed him playfully. "We shall see tomorrow on whom the glory falls, princeling, that is, if you can find your sorry way back to the campsite to begin with."

"Aldeon, I believe he has just insulted you," Legolas was quick to point out the slight to his oldest brother.

Aldeon laughed. "Aye, he did, but it is not the first time nor will it be the last. I have long ago learned not to take issue with what comes out of the mouth of elflings."

Even Feren was moved to laughter at these words. "Aldeon, I see that we have more common ground between us than I thought."

Aldeon gazed fondly at his brother. "There is much common ground between us, Feren, only we each have our own way of treading it. Believe me."

Feren stared at his older brother for a long moment and finally nodded. "You are right, of course."

"Aldeon, come on! We should get started now," Legolas called out impatiently as he strapped on his pack and quiver.

Aldeon gripped Feren's shoulder briefly before dropping his arm. "Take care, Feren."

The other nodded. "You too." He cast a brief glance in Legolas' direction. "Watch over him, Aldeon."

Aldeon smiled. "I will certainly try."

Legolas studied the prints in the damp earth, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "These are very recent. I would say they were made last night."

Aldeon knelt down beside his brother and nodded after a brief inspection. "You are right. These prints are but hours old."

Legolas straightened and moved silently ahead, his eyes studying intently the ground before him. The trail of prints continued as the ground rose higher and the trees began to thin out in the increasingly rocky terrain. Further up the slope, Legolas again went down to one knee as more tracks appeared.

"There are at least three sets of prints, but they parted ways at this junction. Look at the size of this print!" He looked up at his brother, his eyes bright with anticipation. "The buck that made this print must be magnificent!"

"It must be a regal creature indeed to leave behind a print as this," Aldeon nodded in agreement. He glanced upwards at the steady rise of the ground before them.

Legolas rose to his feet and his eyes followed the same visual sweep as that of his brother. "It is heading to higher grounds. Let us follow it."

Aldeon frowned thoughtfully. "The ground gets rockier the higher we climb. It will not be easy to track the creature's trail on such terrain. And the ground is not stable. The spring runoffs have weakened the slopes too much. There have been abundant signs of minor landslides."

"As you have said, they are but minor disturbances. We are fleet footed enough that it is unlikely that we will set off a landslide," Legolas said, shrugging off his brother's concerns.

"Other creatures may set them off and I do not wish to be caught up in one," Aldeon said. "I think we should stay on the lower grounds."

"But our prey is heading up these slopes," Legolas protested. "If we can catch him, we will certainly be the victors tomorrow."

"I would rather be the losers and be safe," Aldeon said.

Legolas looked away and grumbled unhappily, "You are beginning to sound like Feren. Always concerned with safety. He can be worse than Adar sometimes."

Aldeon frowned. "You should be thankful that he has such concern for you, Legolas. Would you rather have a brother who is totally indifferent to your wellbeing?"

"He treats me like a child," the younger elf said sullenly. "He does not treat Tavaro in such a manner."

Aldeon was unsuccessful in suppressing a smile. "Tavaro reached adulthood centuries before you were born, Legolas. You can hardly expect Feren to treat him as a child still. Moreover, he and Tavaro have been fighting side by side for many, many years now. They know each other's capabilities and weaknesses. He does not, however, know your capabilities well enough to be at ease, and as a good commander should, he maintains a cautious eye for any unexpected circumstances."

"He may not know my capabilities, but he certainly thinks he has a firm grasp of what my weaknesses are," Legolas said morosely. "I am certainly not to be trusted on my own so far as he is concerned."

"I do not believe that is Feren's intent. It is not you that he distrusts, but rather, it is the evil that is creeping upon these forests that makes him so overly cautious. You have not seen what he has had to face over these long years. He merely wishes to keep you from facing such evil for as long as he can."

Suddenly Legolas felt a tinge of shame for the uncharitable thoughts that he had been harbouring against Feren. Unwelcome as Feren's suffocating protectiveness was, Legolas did not doubt his brother's underlying love and concern for him. Yet still, he could not help but feel smothered.

Looking away, Legolas said with a sigh of resignation, "In doing so, he is also keeping me from gaining the experience that one day I may need to simply survive.

Aldeon nodded reluctantly. "I believe Feren knows that dilemma already, as do the rest of us. We are all still trying to find the right balance that will be acceptable both to you and to us. Please be patient with us, Legolas. I promise that you will not be held back forever."

Legolas let out a long breath. "I will try to be patient, but something tells me that the Shadow may not allow us the luxury of patience." He looked at his brother with sudden intensity. "You may have to let me go before you all feel ready to do so."

Aldeon controlled an inward shudder at his brother's words. "I hope with all my heart that will not be the case."

After a moment's uneasy silence, Legolas suddenly smiled and peered at his older brother. "Can we not just follow these prints for a short while? We will stop as soon as you think it is unsafe for us to continue."

Aldeon shook his head, smiling. "Why am I not surprised that you will not give up this pursuit so easily? All right, against my better judgment, we will do as you say. However, stay close to me. I do not wish to see you tumbling down the slope. If anything untoward happens, I will have to answer not only to Adar, but to Feren as well."

"Everyone has to answer to Feren, it seems. I would not be surprised if even Adar has had to answer to him on occasion," Legolas said with a grin.

"That, little one, is not a possibility. Adar answers to no one but himself," Aldeon said. "You will do well to keep that in mind."

As Aldeon had rightly predicted, it was difficult to follow the tracks of their prey on the rocky terrain. Difficult, but not impossible. The occasional reappearance of the buck's print held the brothers to their pursuit. That and Legolas' brimming enthusiasm. After several unsuccessful attempts to persuade his brother to end their thus far fruitless hunt, Aldeon caved in to his young brother's wishes and kept close to the younger elf's side as they continued their ascent up the increasingly steep slope.

The afternoon's shadows began to lengthen and Aldeon decided that he would call a halt to this seemingly futile pursuit should they not come across their prey within the hour. Aldeon did not relish the prospect of spending the night on these slopes and was determined to set up their night camp on the more stable grounds further down the hill. Legolas was not going to persuade him otherwise.

Suddenly he felt his brother's hand on him and he stopped instinctively. Following Legolas' gaze, he saw what had caught his brother's attention. Perched regally on an outcrop of rock that crested the slope was the buck that they had tracked so laboriously for the better part of the day. Silhouetted against the golden glow of the late afternoon, the majestic creature was breathtaking in its magnificence. It stared unflinchingly into the distant horizon, oblivious to the two hunters whose gaze enveloped him with such breathless admiration.

Turning his head fractionally, Aldeon glanced at Legolas. Mouth parted in enchanted awe, his young brother continued to stare unblinkingly at the noble creature. In a movement that was barely perceptible to the eye, Aldeon touched his brother's bow, forgotten in the other's hand.

Legolas started slightly and snapped out of his entranced state with near reluctance. His eyes flickered to his bow before travelling to the prey that was at last within their sight, and arrows.

Aldeon continued to watch his brother with a perplexed frown. Why had Legolas not drawn his bow yet? The creature was less than two hundred yards away and though it was uphill from their current position, Aldeon was certain that his brother's arrow would find its mark. He had seen his brother's considerable skill with the bow. Yet still, Legolas hesitated.

The magnificent buck suddenly gave a quiet snorting swing of the antlers that it wore like a crown and began to move away. Throwing a brief glance at his young brother, Aldeon swung up his own bow and in one smooth movement, nocked an arrow.

"No!" Legolas cried as his hand shot out to hold down the other's bow.

The cry instantly alerted the buck to their presence and for a brief second, it froze, staring at the two hunters. And then with a nimble leap, it disappeared behind the rock on which it had perched.

"Legolas?" Aldeon asked, not without concern.

"I am sorry, Aldeon, but I cannot let you kill him. It -- it would not be right." He looked up at his brother, his eyes glittering with unspoken emotions. "A creature that noble does not deserve to have its life ended by our arrows. Its place is in Mirkwood. It should be left to roam these forests until its natural life has run its course."

After a brief hesitation, Aldeon smiled with affection at his young brother. "You are right, Legolas and there is no need to apologize. I would not want to be the one responsible for the death of such a magnificent creature."

"You are not angry then?" Legolas asked, still concerned. "If we were to carry that creature back with us tomorrow morning, it would guarantee our victory over our brothers."

"I am not angry and I am proud of your decision, little one." Aldeon drew his brother close in a quick embrace. "There are times when victory is not paramount."

Legolas grinned. "Thank you, Aldeon." Then straightening, he gripped his bow with renewed determination. "Do not abandon our victory yet, brother. There are other creatures of the woods that await us, down there."

"Thank the Valar!" Aldeon breathed with mocked relief. "I was thinking that for unknown reasons, you were set on spending the night on these treacherous slopes."

Legolas laughed. "Even I am not that foolhardy. Come, let us continue our hunt."

Smiling and shaking his head, Aldeon followed his brother's nimble descent, wondering briefly, and without care, whether Legolas intended on hunting through the night.

TBC

Jebb: I am glad you can see more clearly each of the brothers as that was my intention when I wrote this chapter. I really did want to make Legolas' brothers more than just characters created just to fill the occasional gap. Legolas is lucky that Tavaro was the only one present when he pulled that little stunt. If it was Feren, I'm sure Legolas would be in the stockades by now.

Nevaratoiel: Legolas angst seems to be very popular among readers and I am quite fond of reading it, and writing it myself. There is Legolas angst coming up in this story, so be patient. Thanks for reviewing!

Moonshine44: I am glad you liked the chapter. It was my intention to bring out a clearer picture of all four brothers by writing from the different POVs. Hope this update is soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing.

Serenity: Yes, I am back and it's good to hear from you again. I enjoy writing about a young Legolas and the interaction with his brothers so it's good to know that readers enjoy it too. Thanks for reviewing.

Kitsune: Yes, they are pretty protective, aren't they? Legolas might not appreciate it but I think he's lucky to have brothers like these. Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Danger!

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Ch. 4 Danger!

The last of the afternoon light was just beginning to fade from the western horizon when they encountered a particularly treacherous part of the slope. Debris of rocks and fallen trees littered and blocked the way before them. Aldeon frowned. The landslide must have taken place while they were tracking their prey higher up the hillside, for their passage through this area earlier in the day had been clear.

Legolas glanced at his brother. "What should we do? Should we continue?"

Aldeon looked up at the darkening horizon and nodded reluctantly. "I wish to be off this slope before night falls. I really have no desire to test my nimbleness on these grounds in the dark. Be careful, Legolas and follow my steps closely. The last thing we need is to set off a further landslide with us in the midst of it."

"That certainly would be an adventure," Legolas said, grinning.

"It is one that we can do without," Aldeon said rather sternly. "Come along."

For the next little while, neither brother spoke as they picked their way carefully over loose rocks and tangled tree limbs. Several times they stopped and froze in their track as even their agile step set off a cascade of debris, but fortunately, the ground held.

"I can see clearer ground ahead," Legolas announced.

"Thank the Valar!" Aldeon breathed gratefully.

It happened in an instant.

Even before his next step landed, Aldeon felt the ground trembled dangerously beneath him. Without any thought or hesitation, he grabbed his brother's arm and flung Legolas forward with all his considerable strength as the ground began to slide and shift beneath him. From some distance off, he heard Legolas' startled cry and then his own flailing body was swept away by the surge of rocks and rootless earth. Something hard slammed into his head and darkness descended even before he could cry out.

Legolas had felt the rumble of the earth for a brief second before he was grabbed from behind and thrown bodily into the air. He had a flashing glimpse of the moving earth beneath him and his body tensed instinctively with fear. Even before his mind could register the shock of what was happening, he landed hard on his side against solid ground and the air was knocked from him. The momentum of his fall propelled his body forward and he rolled over and over again until at last he came to an abrupt stop against the trunk of a tree. Had he any breath left in him, he would have cried out from the jarring impact. For seconds, or perhaps minutes, he laid without moving as his body and mind struggled to make sense of what had just transpired.

Aldeon! The thought of his brother cut through the murky depth of his dazed mind and he scrambled to his feet. His bruised body cried out in protest, but he ruthlessly ignored it. Looking about him frantically, he swept his eyes over the tumbled rocks and uprooted trees.

"Aldeon!" he called out and was surprised to find his voice was no more than a painful croak. He coughed the dirt from his throat and called out to his brother again. Silence. With mounting panic, he climbed onto a protruding boulder and shouted his brother's name again. Aldeon, where are you? Please be all right! Please! Straining his eyes against the fading light, he sought desperately for any sign of his missing brother.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the familiar tunic half buried in the rocky debris. With a half-strangled sob, he sprinted forward recklessly, the fear for his brother blotting out all else.

"Aldeon!" He dropped to his knees beside his fallen brother and at the sight of the blood-covered face and half-buried body, he cried out in alarm. "No!" He reached out with a shaking hand but faltered as fear consumed him. What if his brother was already dead? He shook his head violently and forced his hand toward his brother's neck once more. Closing his eyes in anguished apprehension, his trembling fingers fumbled for a pulse. It was there! Desperate for reassurance, he pressed down more firmly on his brother's throat. The pulse was strong and steady. Nearly sobbing with relief, he laid his cheek against his brother's chest and for a few brief seconds, took comfort from the physical contact with the brother that he had feared lost to him.

After allowing himself the all too brief respite, he pulled himself reluctantly from the inert body and set about finding out the extent of Aldeon's injuries. A large laceration along the right temple was responsible for the blood that so alarmingly caked his brother's face. Blood continued to seep from the ugly gash.

As part of his warrior training, he was taught the basics of healing skills. Such skills were a necessity to preserve the lives of the wounded until they could be brought to the proper care of trained healers. He knew then from his training that head wounds bled profusely but the sight of his brother's bloody face nonetheless made his stomach tighten with fear and bile threatened at the back of his throat. He closed his eyes for a brief second, willing back the fear and nausea. He needed his wits about him if he were to be of any help to his injured brother. With shaky fingers, he tore a strip off his own cloak and hastily bound his brother head, hoping that the temporary measure would at least slow the bleeding.

"Aldeon, please awaken! Aldeon?" He patted his brother's unresponsive cheek as he used his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood. Aldeon remained alarmingly still.

He looked about him in near desperation, feeling consumed with the urgency for immediate action and yet was uncertain as to what should be done first. He knew it was imperative to find out the extent of his brother's injuries and tend to them quickly before they worsen, but he was also deeply concerned with the precarious stability of the ground beneath them. He would have to free his brother from the rocky debris first, he decided with sudden resolve. If there was another landslide, both of them could be buried instantly in which case, his brother's current injuries would no longer be of consequence.

Once decided, he quickly began to clear away the rocks and dirt that covered his brother's body, taking care to keep the disturbance of the loose earth to a minimal. He was thankful to discover that the layer of rock and earth that covered his brother was relatively shallow and did not appear to have inflicted any great harm, or so he hoped. Through it all, Aldeon remained disturbingly unresponsive.

The difficulty came when he reached his brother's leg. Aldeon's right foot was trapped in place by two large rocks wedged tightly against each other. He wondered with a quaking heart whether his brother's foot was crushed beneath the rocky trap. He attempted to loosen the rocks with his hands, but found that their weight was beyond his strength. He would need a form of leverage if he were to move them at all. His eyes searched through the deepening gloom for a stout branch that he could use as a lever.

Just as he was about to move away from his brother's side, there came a groan from Aldeon. Instantly he dropped back down to his knees and cupped the blood smeared face with a gentle hand.

"Aldeon? Please awaken! Tell me where you are hurt," he called out urgently.

There was a louder groan from Aldeon this time and his head shifted slightly.

"Please, Aldeon, please answer me," he pleaded, his voice wavering in spite of his effort to hold back his panic.

"Legolas?" Aldeon's voice was barely above a breathless croak.

"I am here," Legolas answered immediately and then added, "I am unharmed. Tell me where you hurt, Aldeon."

Aldeon gave a weak cough and moaned. "My head feels crushed."

"You have a cut on your temple. Where else do you hurt?"

Aldeon drew in a shaky breath. "I - I am not sure." He squinted painfully at the shadow hovering over him and closed his eyes with another groan. "My head is pounding too much."

Legolas bit his lower lip. The head injury was perhaps more serious than he initially thought. "Can you feel your right foot? It is trapped by rocks and I cannot tell if it is badly injured."

Aldeon shifted slightly. "Cannot feel it. Ai, my head!"

Legolas touched his brother's face with a reassurance that he did not feel. "It is all right, Aldeon. You just remain still and rest. I need to find something to help me free your foot. I will be right back."

Legolas straightened and with one last look at his injured brother, set out to find what he needed. His eyes caught sight of a branch some twenty yards away. It looked sturdy enough for his intended use. Moving as quickly as he could, he made his careful way across the unstable ground. The branch was half-buried in the rocky debris and it took several forceful tugs before it came loose. It was much heavier than it appeared and Legolas could only hope that it would be stout enough to bear the weight of the rocks.

"Aldeon, I am going to try to remove these rocks from your foot. Call out if I am hurting you," Legolas looked at his brother with uncertainty. The thought of hurting his brother made his mouth go dry with fear. "Aldeon?"

"All right," Aldeon's eyes remained closed when he at last responded.

With his hands, Legolas dug underneath one of the rocky slabs until there was sufficient space to wedge in the branch. He rocked the branch back and forth several times until he was satisfied that it was well imbedded beneath the rock.

"Aldeon, I am going to try to move the rock now," he called out in warning before he leaned his weight upon the branch and pushed with his all strength. The rock shifted only fractionally. Once again, he leaned his weight against the branch. After two more tries, the rock remained stubbornly in its place. Pulling out the branch in frustration, Legolas once again dug at the dirt beneath the rocks in an effort to widen the space where he could reinsert the branch for better leverage. The sharp stones bit into his unprotected hands repeatedly, but he did not even feel the pain.

With the branch in place once more, Legolas gave the lever one mighty push and this time, the boulder lifted, balancing precariously on the branch. With a grunting heave, Legolas shifted the branch in his straining hands and the rock at last rolled aside. At the same time, there was a stifled cry from Aldeon.

His muscles shaking from the over exertion, Legolas dropped to his knees by his brother. "Aldeon? Are you all right? Did I hurt you? Aldeon, please answer me!"

His brother's hand moved and Legolas reached out and gripped it with his own. "Aldeon?"

"It is all right, Legolas. I - I can feel my foot now."

Legolas winced. "It is hurting you. Is it - is it broken?"

"I do not know. It may be."

"There is still another rock. I will need to remove it before I can pull you free," Legolas said with uncertainty. Then he added, rather desperately, "I do not want to hurt you again." He was instantly ashamed of the quivering of tears in his own voice.

"Do it, Legolas," Aldeon said and tried to smile even as the pain from his head and from his foot began to combine their forces. "You will not hurt me." In truth, the pain was so severe that it threatened to take his senses away again and a part of him wished desperately to give in to the tempting oblivion. But he did not wish to leave his little brother by himself again. Legolas already sounded as if he was near his limits and if Aldeon were to sink into unconsciousness again, it may push the younger elf beyond what he could endure. With considerable effort, Aldeon tried to grip his brother's hand in reassurance. "I will be all right, Legolas. You must do what is necessary."

Legolas nodded numbly and pushed himself to his feet again. He could not waste any more time. The sooner he freed his brother, the sooner he could tend to his injuries. He hefted the heavy branch again.

Suddenly, something pricked his senses. He looked about him fearfully and thought his heart would stop. Not more than fifty yards from him loomed the unmistakable shapes of wolves. Instinctively he took count. There were eight of them, sitting in eerie stillness, watching them. Legolas felt more than saw the predatory gleam of eight pairs of feral eyes.

How had he not sensed their presence until now? Then he realized with sudden fear that he no longer had his bow with him. He must have dropped it when Aldeon had literally thrown him to safety at the onset of the landslide. For a brief second or two, he considered dashing back to where he had fallen to search for his bow, but that would mean leaving Aldeon alone and unprotected, trapped as he was. No, leaving his brother alone was not an option, no matter how brief it may be. His quiver was still strapped to him, and he could feel the weight of his knives in their scabbards. Knowing that he still had possession of his knives brought a small measure of reassurance to his pounding heart. As slowly as he could, he edged back a few paces.

"Legolas?" Aldeon had somehow sensed his tension, or perhaps he was puzzled by his brother's sudden lack of action. "What is it?"

Even before Legolas could respond, the first of the howls cut through the stillness of the night air. He flinched, as if the sound had been a physical blow.

"Wolves," he managed to force out his words through the constricting fear. "There are wolves, eight of them."

Aldeon tried to squint through the pain and the darkness. "Where?"

"Close enough," Legolas said and carefully and slowly removed his pack and quiver. From somewhere at the back of his mind, he remembered vaguely that wolves did not attack unless provoked. But with Aldeon trapped and defenseless, he was not going to take a chance. He needed the feel of his knives in his hands.

Another howl pierced the silence and his hands trembled uncontrollably as he pulled his knives free.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Aldeon asked weakly.

"I will not let the wolves hurt you, Aldeon," Legolas said grimly, pleased that his voice no longer shook. "I will keep them away."

"Do not provoke them." There was urgency in Aldeon's voice.

"I know," Legolas said, keeping his voice low. "Perhaps they will go away. I am sorry, but I cannot work to free your foot until I am certain they are not a threat."

Several more howls again pierced the night and Legolas tightened his grip on his knives. Inwardly, he cursed the creatures for their untimely appearance. With reluctance, he acknowledged that he would have to somehow deal with the wolves if they did not leave of their own accord in the next short while. Injured as he was, his brother could ill afford to wait out an indefinite standoff with these creatures. He had no wish to provoke these creatures, but he may not have a choice.

He glanced down at Aldeon again. His brother's eyes were closed and Legolas wondered with a pang of fear whether his brother had once again lost consciousness.

I will protect you, Aldeon, he promised silently, whether to his brother or himself, he did not know. With grim determination, he forced aside his mounting fear and turned to face the wolves again. The wolves would have to get pass him first if they wished to harm his brother, and he had no intention of allowing them to do that.

TBC

Jebb: As you can see, your feelings were right. The challenge is not turning into such a great idea after all. Trying to show the differing personalities among the brothers hasn't been easy and I've been trying to do this through how each of them interacts with Legolas. I hope it's working to some extent. Thank you for your very encouraging words.

Moonshine44: Glad you like the last chapter. This chapter however is not quite as sweet so I hope you like excitement as well. Thanks for reviewing.

Kel: Aldeon is really quite the nice big brother, isn't he? You said you were surprised that nothing bad has happened yet. Well, I've been saving it all for this and upcoming chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

Serenity: You do know my writing and here's the action that you have been anticipating. I apologize if this chapter leaves you hanging. I really had not planned on a cliffhanger but the chapter was getting too long so I thought I'd better continue this sequence in the next chapter. Will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	5. A Very Long Night

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 5 A Very Long Night

The first sign indicating that the wolves were not going to leave peacefully was their deep-throated growling. It was not loud, but the unmistakable threat was there and Legolas' body tightened in nervous anticipation. Slowly, he straightened, his knives gripped firmly in his fingers.

"Legolas?" Aldeon had also heard the growls in spite of the overwhelming pain. He desperately tried to keep his brother in focus.

"It is all right, Aldeon. I will not let them come near you," Legolas said quietly. He was surprised by the calmness in his own voice.

"Legolas, if they should attack, save yourself. Get yourself up a tree and stay there," Aldeon said, trying to concentrate through the haze of pain. "I can fend for myself."

"I will not leave you, Aldeon," Legolas said curtly. "Save your breath." He reached down to his boot and pulled out his dagger, which he pressed into his brother's hand. "I will keep them away, but just in case if one slips by me, I do not want you to be totally defenseless." He gripped his brother's hand briefly. "I will drive them away, Aldeon. Do not worry."

Aldeon was more than worried, but he also knew that there was little that he could do. Trapped as he was, he was in no position to lend aid to his brother against the wolves, even if his head was not pounding in a way that threatened to obliterate his remaining senses. If he had the strength, he would have cried out against the all-consuming sense of helplessness that had such a firm hold on him.

As he watched his little brother edge away from him, he could only caution, "Take care, Legolas."

Legolas made no attempt to acknowledge his brother's warning as he was too intent on watching out for any sudden moves from the wolf pack. As he eased himself forward, he wished again that he had his bow with him. He could easily take out two, perhaps three, of the creatures from this distance before they could spring into their attack. He pressed his lips into a thin line. If they were to attack, he did not want them anywhere close to where his brother laid trapped. And he silently prayed to the Valar that the fighting, if there was going to be fighting, would not set off another landslide which could end it for all of them, beasts and elves alike.

He edged closer to the pack. The growls grew louder, sounding even more menacing.

He came to a stop. Without glancing back, he judged that he was sufficiently far away from where his brother was that there would be no immediate danger to Aldeon should the wolves attack. He also knew that it would take but seconds for one or more of the creatures to spring pass him and prey upon his brother. He did not intend for that to happen so long as he was still able to wield his knives.

Even before this last thought flitted across his mind, two of the wolves sprang. Without hesitation, Legolas sprinted forward and met them straight on with his knives. He could feel the impact of their bodies as they rammed against his knives and felt the hot blood soaking his arms as his knives found their mark.

Legolas glided back a few paces as his eyes darted between the two bloody carcasses on the ground and the other six that continued to watch him with undisguised feral menace. Two detached themselves from the pack and advanced slowly toward him from different directions. They seemed to have learned from their deceased companions that to spring forward blindly against the hunter would more likely than not end in instant death.

Legolas eyed their approach warily and tried to determine which was the more aggressive one that needed to be dealt with first. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that two other wolves had also began to advance toward him and his heart tightened with fear at the thought of having to fight four of these beasts all at once. He prayed fervently that the remaining two would stay in their place, at least for the time being. He did not think he could fight all six creatures and still come out as the victor.

His eyes caught sight of a small movement and his knives swept out in opposing arcs. But even as his knives found their mark, another creature sprang forward and caught him squarely on his back, sending him crashing to the rocky ground and one knife clattering uselessly from him. In an instant, the fourth wolf pounced on his leg and the powerful jaws snapped shut on his thigh. He bit back a cry against the flashing pain and managed to sweep out his knife again and buried it deep into the body of the attacking creature. At the same time, the wolf on his back sank its fangs into his shoulder and this time he could not contain his cry of pain even though he knew how it would affect his brother.

From where he laid helplessly trapped by the rock, Aldeon tried to see what was happening to his brother. Squinting his eyes against the throbbing pain in his temple, he watched in breathless fear as the wolves sprang into attack. When Legolas cried out in pain, Aldeon was nearly beside himself with helpless anguish. He pulled frantically at his trapped leg, heedless of the pain he was causing himself. The wolves were going to tear his little brother to death! He must stop it! The rock refused to budge and he fell back with a half-sob, defeated by pain and the dead weight on his foot. He looked again and saw that the wolf was still atop of Legolas.

"No!" he cried out against what was happening to his brother and against his own hateful helplessness.

Even in the midst of his own pain and struggle, Legolas heard his brother's cry and panic seized him. The other wolves must be attacking Aldeon! Blind fear lent him strength that he thought he no longer had and he reached up with both hands and pulled at the creature that was clamped so painfully to his shoulder. The tearing pain was excruciating and for a brief second his sight failed him. No! Aldeon was in danger! He had to save his brother!. With another surge of strength, he yanked ruthlessly at the beast and this time, it finally released its agonizing grip on his shoulder and Legolas threw the growling beast away with his remaining strength. The wolf landed with a whinnying impact and rolled instantly to its feet, bearing its bloody fangs as it readied itself for another attack.

Gritting his teeth against the searing pain, Legolas yanked the knife that he had buried in the other wolf and sprang at the threatening beast with matching ferocity. His knife swept down in a deadly arc. The wolf dropped without a sound.

Heaving with exertion and pain, Legolas looked up quickly from where he knelt and caught sight of the two remaining wolves. He nearly wept with relief then. They had not attacked his brother after all! Aldeon was safe!

With a gasping effort, Legolas pushed himself upright and faced the two wolves with his remaining knife. Silently he pleaded with them to leave. He did not wish to kill any more this night.

For an interminable moment or two, elf and wolves maintained their uneasy standoff with one another. Then at last, the predatory stance of the two wolves relaxed and the creatures whined, not so much in defeat as in acknowledgement that they too wished no further bloodshed this night. With a final look at the bloody remains of their former companions, the two wolves turned and disappeared quickly into the darkness of the night.

The moment that the beasts were gone, Legolas collapsed to his knees, his breaths coming in great sobs. Tremours shook him and his heart threatened to leap from his chest, so furiously it pounded. He felt exhausted beyond measure but there was no time for him to rest yet. Aldeon awaited his help.

Using his knife for support, he pushed himself upright once again and shakily retrieved the other knife that had been driven from his hand when the wolf had jumped on him.

"Legolas!" It was Aldeon calling him. There was pure panic in his voice.

Legolas forced himself to quicken his steps to his brother. "I am here, Aldeon." He knelt down slowly by his brother. "The wolves are gone now. We are safe."

"Are you hurt? There is much blood on you," Aldeon said, his voice shaking. "Did they hurt you? I heard you cry out."

Legolas shook his head wearily. "I am fine, Aldeon. They are mere scratches. The blood belongs to the wolves. Be still now and rest. I am going to remove that rock from your foot."

Once again, Legolas removed as much dirt as he could from beneath the rock that trapped his brother's foot still and wedged the branch into the confined space. His efforts took much longer this time as his wearied and torn muscles protested any movement at all let alone such great exertion. When the rock at long rolled aside, both he and Aldeon cried out at the same time, he from his gasping effort and the latter from pain.

"I am sorry, Aldeon," Legolas said as he cupped his brother's face with a shaking hand. "I did not mean to cause you more pain."

Aldeon laid his own hand on top of his brother's. "It is all right. The foot hurts, but at least I am free now. We should move away from here now."

Legolas shook his head. "Let me tend to your foot first. If it is broken, you should not move it."

"We cannot wait here indefinitely, Legolas," Aldeon protested.

"I know. Let me check your foot before we decide on anything," Legolas insisted.

Wearily, Aldeon nodded and lay back against the rubble. He felt his boot being removed gently and he fought from crying out loud. But as his brother began probing the injured foot, he could not stop the gasps of pain from escaping through hard-pressed lips.

"I am sorry, Aldeon," Legolas said apologetically, watching his brother's face with concern. "I do not think it is broken for I can feel no broken bones, but your ankle is badly swollen. I will splint it just in case it is more than a sprain."

"Thank you, Legolas," Aldeon said wearily and closed his eyes. The pounding in his head had not lessened though he could sense that the bleeding had stopped. He desperately wanted to sleep. The next thing he heard was his brother calling out to him.

"Aldeon, we can move away from here now if you are ready," Legolas said.

Aldeon blinked and tried to focus on the face before him.

"Aldeon?" Legolas was becoming alarmed at the seemingly dazed look on his brother's face.

"I am all right. Help me up," Aldeon at last said.

Legolas draped one of his brother's arms around his own shoulder while he wrapped a supporting arm around his brother's waist. Slowly the brothers came to a standing position with Aldeon leaning heavily on the younger elf. The bite wounds on Legolas' shoulder and thigh burned fiercely with pain but Legolas refused to give into it. He must first tend to his brother's more serious injuries. Anything else would have to wait.

They had not made more than few wobbly steps when Aldeon was suddenly sick. Collapsing to his knees, he heaved and gagged as his head exploded with pain. Legolas had been pulled down to his knees by his brother's heavier weight, but he maintained his supporting grip on his brother as Aldeon continued to retch.

When it was at last over, Aldeon collapsed limply into his arms.

"Aldeon? Please stay awake! Aldeon?" He shook his brother gently but Aldeon's eyes remained alarmingly shut. Feeling as if he was ready to collapse himself, Legolas rested his own head helplessly against that of his brother and fought back the threatening tears. "Please awaken, Aldeon, please. I do not know whether I can do this by myself."

For several long moments, he stayed there on his knees, cradling the now unresponsive Aldeon and wishing for his other brothers to appear miraculously to share this burden. But Feren and Tavaro did not appear and it was still up to him to get Aldeon to safety. He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to renew his dwindling strength and resolve.

Gently supporting his brother's lolling head with one arm, he slipped his other arm under his brother's knees and straightened slowly. He nearly buckled under his brother's dead weight and it took several tottering steps before he found his precarious balance. All his muscles screamed out at the effort and the blood pounded in his head. He did not think he could take more than ten steps carrying the weight of his brother, but somehow he staggered on, digging his heels deep into the earth with every step to prevent slippage. With each tortured step, he expected to tumble headfirst down the slope, dragging his unconscious brother in his tow. Several times he had to stop to catch his breath and steady his shaking legs, but he did not set Aldeon down. He was not sure whether he had the strength to pick up his brother again had he done so.

The ground beneath his feet became firmer, but still he dared not stop. He had set his sight on a small stand of trees further down the slope and he was determined to take his brother there. He needed to feel the security of being among the trees again, and even that meager grove of lofty shadows would provide a certain haven for the balance of this night.

After an eternity, he at last reached his destination. His knees did buckle then and he collapsed to the ground, still gripping his brother's inert body close to his chest. Despite his best efforts, he was certain that he must have jarred his brother painfully and could only hope that Aldeon's injuries would not be worsened by the impact.

For several minutes, he was incapable of doing anything but gasp for breath as his severely strained muscles trembled with pain and near shock. He wished desperately to collapse down beside his brother and lose himself to much-needed rest, but he knew he could not give in to his own needs yet. He must first retrieve his pack and quiver and then tend to his brother's injuries. As he wearily got to his feet, he hoped he had sufficient healing supplies in his pack as his brother's pack was lost and buried somewhere in the rocky rubbish further up the hill. More importantly, he hoped his skin of water was still attached to his pack and intact. He did not wish to leave his brother alone by himself while he searched for a source of water.

xxxxxxx

His fingers nearly numbed with weariness, he tied off the ends of the bandage that now wound around his brother's head. He sat back and watched Aldeon's face worriedly. The gash was long and ragged and quite deep. Already the surrounding skin was marred and discoloured by a spreading bruise. He hoped what ministrations he had rendered were sufficient until he could get his brother to a healer. Aldeon's continued unconsciousness made his stomach tighten with increasing fear. His repeated attempts to wake his brother so far had been unsuccessful.

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree in numb exhaustion, too tired even to tend to his own wounds. In any event, he had exhausted his meager healing supply while tending to Aldeon. The bite wounds throbbed incessantly but in some perverse way, he was grateful for the constant pain as it kept him from succumbing to sleep. Sleep was not an option, no matter how tempting it may be in his exhausted state. He needed to keep watch over his brother. Looking about him at the surrounding darkness, he felt desperately alone and more than a little frightened and wished again that his other brothers were here to assure him that all would be well.

TBC

Serenity: Wow, all those questions you asked! I hope most of them have been answered by this chapter and as for the others, well, you will just have to read on. As you can see, Legolas did fight the wolves and he was not unscathed, but he is still taking his role as protector seriously, injured or not. As for Feren and Tavaro, Legolas must be missing their over-protectiveness right now.

Jebb: I know, I just have to get Legolas into trouble. It's what the readers have been expecting so I thought I might as well live up to their expectations. You are right, I have bee trying to portray Legolas as somewhere between manhood and boyhood. I think at this stage, he is probably wishing to be protected by his older siblings rather than taking on the role as protector to his oldest brother. Nothing like a good dose of danger to bring one to his senses.

Kel: So here's the wolves and elf battle. Did it live up to expectations? I thought Legolas has had it pretty easy so far in this story so I had to throw some trouble his way. The poor elf! Everybody loves throwing trouble his way, it seems.


	6. Taking Charge

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Ch. 6 Taking Charge

Legolas shot up, his throat rasping in a muted scream of absolute terror. "Aldeon!"

"Legolas?" A familiar voice cut through his fear-paralyzed brain. He snapped his head around wildly and saw his brother's pale face watching him with concern.

"Aldeon! You are awake!" His voice shook, half in remembrance of the horror of his nightmare, and half in utter relief to see his brother awake at last. He bent down and embraced the prone elf as best as he could. "You are awake!"

His brother's arms encircled him comfortingly. "Yes, I am awake. Are you all right, little one?"

Blinking back tears, Legolas pulled away gently and smiled, his first in what seemed an eternity. "I am fine, now that you are awake. How do you feel, Aldeon? Does your head pain you still? How is your foot?"

It was Aldeon's turn to smile. "My head still pounds, though not as loudly as before. And my foot aches, but it is bearable."

"You do not look well. You are very pale. " Legolas watched his brother critically, his initial relief quickly giving way to rising concerns. Suddenly his weary mind came fully awake with the horror of his realization. "I fell asleep! I was supposed to be watching over you and I fell asleep! How can I do such a thing! I am so sorry, Aldeon. I am so sorry!" Pure misery and guilt washed over his dirt-smeared face. "I am so sorry!"

Aldeon's heart ached to see his brother's face dissolving in a flood of guilt. Shakily he reached for and clasped Legolas' hand. "It is all right, Legolas. You were and still are exhausted. It is a wonder that you are awake at all after what you have gone through."

Legolas shook his head in horrified disbelief. "I fell asleep on my watch! That is unforgivable! What if the wolves came back? You were exposed to all manners of danger because of my failure. I am sorry, Aldeon."

Aldeon wished he had the strength to sit up and comfort his distraught brother but all he could do was tighten his clasp on the other's hand. "It is all right, Legolas. No harm was done and I was not exposed to any danger. I have been awake for some time now and all has been peaceful. You did not fail in your duty. You are exhausted and hurt. You cannot be expected to keep watch in such a state."

Legolas could only continue shake his head in abject misery. "You were injured and unconscious. I should not have fallen asleep, no matter how tired I was."

"Legolas, stop it! You were more than tired. You fought with a pack of wolves bent on killing us. I cannot imagine what damage they have inflicted on you." Aldeon struggled to maintain the firmness in his voice, but his head was beginning to pound again. His concern for his brother, however, overrode the pain. "There is blood on you that do not belong to the beasts. Tell me, how badly are you injured?"

Legolas shrugged and then grimaced as pain flared hotly from his torn shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he ruthlessly pushed aside the pain and guilt. He had no time to dwell on his own discomfort and shortcomings. His first priority was getting his brother to safety and to proper care. "I am all right, Aldeon. Do you think you can walk with my help? We need to get back to the main camp." He glanced warily around him. Though daylight had chased away all shadows of the night, the terror of what had happened in those dark hours lingered still in the morning air. "I do not wish to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Let me see to your injuries first. They have been left untended for long enough," Aldeon said as he attempted to sit up. Vertigo assailed him immediately and he fell back heavily against the blankets with a half-stifled moan.

Legolas reached out quickly and held the older elf down. "Keep still, Aldeon. You are in no condition to see to anything. I told you I am all right. It is you that I am concerned with." Legolas watched his brother with uncertainty. "Even if I help you, I doubt that you can walk far in your state."

Aldeon closed his eyes briefly. "I am all right. Let me rest a little more. Then we will make our way back to the camp."

Legolas shook his head in frustration. "No, you can barely sit up on your own. We must think of another way." He eyed his brother's pale face with increasing concern. "Aldeon, are you feeling sick again?"

Aldeon was feeling sick but he forced back the threatening nausea. Vaguely, he remembered being violently ill the last time he had tried to walk and then nothing but darkness after that. He peered at his younger brother. "Did you carry me here?"

Legolas nodded. "That I did. I thought elves were light weight beings, but I could have sworn that I was carrying a troll when I was bringing you down that hill." He shuddered inwardly at the memory of that nightmarish descent. Even now he could still feel the ache of overtaxed muscles.

"You carried me by yourself?" Aldeon asked incredulously. Though Legolas had recently gone through a rapid growth spurt, he was still a good head shorter than his brothers, and had yet to fill out to match the gain in his height.

Legolas smiled thinly. "Yes, by myself, as there was no one else about at the time to aid me." The he added, in a barely audible voice, "It was not easy."

Aldeon looked pained. "You should not be doing all this on your own. It is not right. I am your older brother. I should be the one looking after you." Aldeon's voice shook slightly as he recalled the scene of his brother struggling with the wolves in a deadly combat. "You saved my life by risking your own."

Legolas said quickly. "And I would do so again. You would do no less for me." He suddenly looked away. "If I had not persisted in following the trail of that buck, we would not have been caught on this slope in the first place. I should have listened to you, Aldeon."

His brother's hand tightened around his comfortingly. "Had we not been pursuing that buck, we likely would have been caught in the earlier landslide which was much more damaging than the one that we were caught in. This is not your doing, Legolas. I too wished to follow that buck. The important thing is that we are both still alive."

Legolas turned back to the older elf, misery once again filling his young face. "But you need the care of skilled healers, not my inexperienced ministrations. The gash on your head needs stitches, and I do not know how to do it. What if it starts to bleed again? We have no more healing supplies. We must get back to Feren and Tavaro somehow."

Aldeon closed his eyes briefly as another wave of dizziness swept through him. Taking in a deep breath, he forced reassurance into his voice. "We wait here for Feren and Tavaro. They will come searching for us if we do not appear by the agreed upon time."

Legolas shook his head. "That may take too long. Your injuries need more care than I can provide." He cast a wary look up the slope and suppressed a shudder. "Besides, I do not wish to spend another night here nor do I wish to fight the wolves again should they come back."

"Our brothers will find us well before the night falls again. I have faith in them," Aldeon said with quiet confidence.

Legolas continued to study his brother, his brows knitted in doubt and uncertainty. In the end, he shook his had. "I do not wish to wait here for them to find us. I do not -- I do not feel safe here." He paused, looking ashamed for admitting his fear.

"All right, Legolas, then we will not wait here. With your help, I think I will be able to move about, though I am afraid my pace will be slow."

Legolas shook his head, "No, you are not walking. If you stumble and fall, you will do more damage to that foot of yours, not to mention what it will do to that head wound. Your injuries are serious enough without jarring them unnecessarily." Suddenly, he brightened as an idea sprang to mind. "If I can construct some sort of litter with the blankets, then I can pull you along. It will not be comfortable, but at least you will need not to hobble along and risk further injury. Do you think you can bear to be jostled about like that?"

"No, Legolas. You are injured yourself. I do not want you to harm yourself further on my account," Aldeon said firmly. "Help me sit up so I can take a look at your injuries."

Legolas shook his head impatiently. "I told you I am all right. You are in no shape to fuss over anyone right now, Aldeon. For once, allow me to tend to you." He gave his brother a stern and uncompromising look. "I will help you sit up if you promise to sit still and rest while I construct the litter."

Aldeon was about to protest further, but he saw the expression on his brother's determined countenance and swallowed whatever words had been forthcoming. There was a look of severity and forced patience on the younger elf's dirt-smeared face that was all at once both familiar and alien. Aldeon had seen the same look often enough on Thranduil's face, mostly when the King was in the midst of admonishing this same brother for some misdeed. It was certainly not an expression he had expected to see on his brother's young face.

Gently, Legolas shifted his brother into a sitting position and then eased him back against the nearest tree trunk. The older elf squeezed shut his eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness that swept through him as his body adjusted to the vertical position. He felt a gentle prod on his arm. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw Legolas holding out a water skin.

"Take some water, Aldeon."

Aldeon needed no second urging as he gulped greedily at the liquid, but the source was pulled away before he had but a few mouthfuls.

"Not too much, Aldeon. You do not want to be sick again," Legolas cautioned. "You may have some more later."

Aldeon smile wanly. "You make a good nursemaid, little brother."

Legolas let out a small laugh and Aldeon was glad to see the stern façade slip from his brother's face. The sudden and unlooked-for austere maturity that Legolas had displayed earlier had caught him totally off-guard.

Legolas eased the blankets from underneath Aldeon as he responded to his brother, smiling still. "Of course I would make a good nursemaid. I have had plenty of experience of being fussed over endlessly by one father, three brothers and a guard who thinks he is my nursemaid."

Aldeon found himself laughing at this sudden levity from Legolas and then wincing as pain resonated through his head by the unguarded movement. He watched with silent admiration as his brother deftly put together a makeshift litter with the blankets, a few sturdy branches and a length of rope. Even as he admired his brother's handiwork, helpless frustration continued to brew within him. Not for the first time, he wished they had not left their horses behind on this fateful outing. Though being on horseback would do nothing for his pounding head and throbbing foot, at least Legolas would be spared of the arduous task of pulling his much heavier weight along in a litter. It was not right that his little brother should be burdened with the responsibility of caring for him, especially when Legolas was far from hale himself. The very thought ate at his heart.

Aldeon tried to gauge how far along the day was from the position of the sun in the sky. It seemed to be early morning yet. He only hoped that Feren and Tavaro would not wait too long before setting out to search for them. Like his brother, Aldeon had no desire to remain in this place, but already guilt was beginning to eat away at him at the mere thought of the torturous task that Legolas had set before himself. From the grimly determined look on his brother's face, Aldeon did not think Legolas could be persuaded to abandon his current plan. In silent frustration, Aldeon cursed his brother's stubbornness and his own current helpless state.

xxxxxxxx

Legolas nearly stumbled, yet again. He came to a wavering stop, half-blinded by the constant onslaught of pain and fatigue that assaulted his body with each faltering step. The urge to succumb to his exhaustion clawed at his remaining senses and this time, he could not ignore it as he had been so ruthlessly doing. Every fiber of his body trembled with bone weariness and he was uncertain if he could take one further step without falling flat on his face. He would be of no help to Aldeon if he dropped down in a faint now. He needed to rest.

Once decided, his overtaxed muscles were suddenly beyond his command and the weight of the litter dropped from his scraped hands with a thump. He could only wince at the sound and hoped that the abrupt drop did not aggravate his brother's injuries further. With this last thought, his own body buckled and he crumbled to the ground in an ungraceful heap beside his brother.

"I am sorry, Aldeon," he mumbled miserably to his brother, though the latter's eyes remained closed and unresponsive. His injured brother had some time ago lapsed into a deep sleep or unconsciousness. He knew not which. The urgency to get his brother to care flickered through his numb mind, but his abused body refused to respond to that urgency. He could only repeat lamely what he had said before, "I am sorry, Aldeon. I am so sorry, but I can go no further."

He stared with disinterest at the blood seeping through the strip of cloak that he had wrapped around his own injured thigh. He could also feel the warm liquid trickling down his back from where the wolf had ripped into his shoulder. The pain was still there, but it seemed to be at some distance now, as was everything else. He knew that he should make some attempt to stop the bleeding but such effort seemed insurmountable at this moment. Perhaps later. He swallowed painfully. How he wished for a drink of water, but the water skin was empty. He had given Aldeon the last drops a while back.

His aching eyes fell on his brother. At least Aldeon's head wound was not bleeding, he thought dully.

A sense of bitter defeat suddenly overwhelmed him. He had been unwavering in his determination to get his injured brother back to the camp and he had been so certain that he would succeed. But he had failed. His exhausted body would no longer heed to his commands. Tears stung his eyes, but he could not even find the strength to weep.

Shadows flitted alarmingly across his vision and he struggled to maintain his senses. If he were to lose consciousness, then his injured brother would be completely vulnerable to whatever danger that may be lurking about them. He must not fail in his watch again. Ruthlessly, he dug his fingers into his own bleeding thigh and nearly cried out from the sudden explosion of pain. It worked! His dimming senses instantly came alive with the throbbing agony that was spreading like fire through his injured limb. With breath hitching from the self-inflicted distress, he prayed fervently that his other brothers would find them soon. It hurt so much. He did not know whether he had the courage to continue this fight against the encroaching oblivion when his body wished nothing more than to give in to the inviting darkness. But he must! His brother's life was in his hands.

Fumbling half-blindly, he reached out and gripped his brother's unresponsive hand. "I am sorry, Aldeon, but I have not the strength to go further. We must wait now for Feren and Tavaro, but I promise that I will keep you safe." For as long as I can. Unbidden, these words echoed through his weary mind with undisputed reality. The will was there, but the abused body may not heed its call. It was a bitter thought to carry.

TBC

Jebb: I think Aldeon would be proud of his little brother but right now I think he's too muddled to see anything clearly at all. Legolas is doing well, but as you can see, he is being very hard on himself and he can only see his perceived failures rather than how much he has accomplished on his own. I think Thranduil is more likely to lock him away in a padded room once he finds out what horrors his baby has suffered. A roller coaster ride? What a nice compliment! Thank you.

Serenity: I think Legolas needs his brothers now more than ever. The poor kid is stressed to the limits and an unconscious Aldeon is certainly not helping things. Next chapter should be up shortly, I hope. Thanks for reviewing.

Pixy: Is Legolas a hero yet? You are the judge. I think he's doing quite well, but he doesn't seem to think so himself as you can see in this chapter. He's really putting himself out for his brother so far and it's certainly not helping his own injuries any. Ouch! Thanks for reviewing.

Kel: I am glad you like the battle scene with the wolves. Legolas is being quite selfless isn't he in looking after his brother? Though I think Aldeon will be consumed with guilt when he finds out exactly what Legolas has done to keep him safe. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Help Arrives

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Çh. 7 Help Arrives

There was a stirring among the trees.

In his exhausted state, Legolas nearly missed the small sounds of approach until they were nearly upon him. Panic forced movement into his deadened limbs as he snatched up his knives and rose to his feet in one shaky movement. Held steady by grim determination if not by strength, he placed himself in front of his prone brother.

His depleted strength was not called upon after all. Seeing the welcome and familiar sight of his other two brothers, Legolas nearly wept with the relief that flooded his wearied body.

"Feren! Tavaro!" he cried out and it took several bewildering seconds before he realized that he had made no sound at all.

It did not matter. His brothers were dismounted and at his side before there was a need for further words from him.

"Legolas?" It was Feren who had gripped him firmly by the arms.

"Aldeon hurt," Legolas managed to gasp. "Help him!"

Feren glanced down briefly at Tavaro who was already kneeling by their unresponsive older brother and knew that Aldeon was in capable hands. He turned his attention quickly back to the tattered figure that was their youngest brother.

"Legolas, are you all right?" he asked gently.

Legolas lips quivered alarmingly in response and Feren instinctively pulled the younger elf into his arms. "It is all right, Legolas. Everything will be fine now."

That was when Legolas began to shake and he clung helplessly to his older brother. "Landslide, Aldeon hurt. Then -- then the wolves came."

Still holding onto the shaking Legolas in his arms, Feren eased both himself and his traumatized brother onto the ground. "It is all right, Legolas. You are safe now. Tavaro is tending to Aldeon. He will be fine too."

"I - I tried to br-bring Aldeon back to -- to the camp. I -- I tried, Feren, b-but I could g-go no fur-further. I -- I am s-sorry." The tight self-control that he had held onto so fiercely was suddenly shattered and Legolas wept with abandon as great shaking shudders continued to convulse his body. His brothers were here now and would look after everything. He could finally let go.

"Shh, I know, Legolas. I know you tried. It is all right now," Feren said soothingly as he continued to stroke the tangled head that was buried within his arms. He frowned when his eyes caught sight of the spreading crimson stain on his brother's tunic but he knew Legolas needed the physical comfort of his embrace at this moment more than he needed whatever injuries he may have to be tended to. He saw Tavaro glancing at them worriedly as he inspected Aldeon's injuries.

Feren gave a slight shake of his head and then asked quietly. "How is Aldeon?"

Tavaro frowned slightly. "He appears to be in a deep sleep. There is a nasty gash on his head, but it has been tended to well enough under the circumstances. I will need to stitch it however if it is to heal properly. His ankle is badly swollen. I do not know whether it is broken or not, but it is splinted securely. It will hold until we can get him back to the palace."

Hearing his brother's words, Legolas had pulled himself from Feren's arms and turned his tear-stained face to his other brother. "Will h-he be al - all right? He does n-not awaken."

"He is in a deep healing sleep," Tavaro said gently. "Though I am certainly no Kala, but I think we will have our older brother back at full strength in no time at all."

Legolas blinked several times as these welcome words of assurance made their way slowly through the fear-laden thoughts. Then letting out a soft sigh, he suddenly went limp in Feren's arms.

"Legolas?" Feren called out with concern. Glancing at Tavaro's concerned look, he explained, "He has fainted."

Pulling at his cloak one-handedly, Feren managed to unclasp and spread it onto the ground before easing his unconscious brother upon it. Swiftly, he retrieved his pack and water skin from his horse and began to remove Legolas' stained and ruined tunic, laying bare the bloody shoulder and the numerous bruises that marked his brother's torso. He carefully began to wash away the streaks and smears of blood, his frown deepening as the wounds were revealed under his gentle hands. Deep gashes and puncture wounds marred the pale skin of the shoulder and several already looked raw and inflamed.

Tavaro looked up anxiously from his own ministrations of his older brother. "How badly injured is he?"

Feren shook his head as his hands continued to work deftly. "If they were attacked by wolves, then his shoulder appears to have taken the brunt of the assault. He will need stitches as well to close some of these gashes. I can only hope that infection does not set in. His leg fared a little better and will not require stitches though the wounds continue to bleed still." As he threaded the needle from his own healing pack, Feren was grimly thankful that Legolas was not awake to feel the pain of the needle. By the looks of things, his brother had suffered sufficiently as it was.

"Remarkably, Aldeon appears to be unmarked by the wolves. There are plenty of bruises, but no bite wounds. Legolas must have somehow shielded him from the wolves." Tavaro shook his head, looking perplexed. "Though not unheard of, it is rare for wolves to attack without provocation. I wonder what our little brother, and big brother, got themselves into this time."

"Whatever it was, it must had been serious enough to result in these injuries. Thank the Valar that they do not appear to be life threatening, but we need to get them back to the palace quickly so that they can be properly treated by the healers," Feren said as he carefully worked the needle. "Neither can ride alone. I will ride with Legolas and you take Aldeon. We should leave as soon as we have tended to their wounds."

"We will not reach the palace before night falls, no matter how quickly we ride. With Aldeon and Legolas injured as they are, we will be unable to ride with any speed at all," Tavaro pointed out.

Feren sighed. "I know. We will need to stop for the night. With their injuries, I do not wish to chance the risk of taking a stumble in the dark. But if we do not tarry, we should be able to reach the palace by midday tomorrow." He looked with worry from one injured brother to the other. "I only hope their injuries will not worsen along the way."

Tavaro nodded and began to put away the various items into their packs. After a brief hesitation, he quickly dismantled the makeshift litter and packed away the blankets as well. These would be needed when night came. Then with the utmost care, he proceeded to lift his older brother onto his horse.

It was a fortunate thing that he and Feren had decided to look for their brothers when they did, Tavaro thought. The trees had been restless all through the previous night, and their unease had not gone unnoticed by the two brothers. Thank the Valar for the affinity that existed between the Woodland elves and their trees. Otherwise, Aldeon and Legolas -- he interrupted his own morbid thoughts with a shake of his head. Their brothers were safe now and to further speculate on what could have been would serve no useful purpose at all.

Tavaro shifted his older brother carefully in his arms so that Aldeon's injuries would not be jarred needlessly once they were in motion. He looked over at Feren. The latter had at last finished tending to Legolas and was slipping a clean tunic over the limp body. Feren was frowning and Tavaro recognized the turmoil of emotions hidden behind that frown only too well. No doubt Feren was wondering whether somehow he could have prevented this premature and unhappy end to their hunting trip. Tavaro suddenly felt a surge of guilt. If not for his whimsical suggestion of the challenge, all four brothers would have remained together and Aldeon and Legolas would not have been caught in whatever misadventure that had befallen them.

Cradling his young brother protectively in his arms, Feren urged his horse along side of Tavaro. "Let us be off."

"Feren?" Tavaro said hesitantly. His brother looked at him with a questioning look. "I am sorry how things turned out. I should not have come up with that foolish idea of the challenge. Had we stayed together as you had wished, Aldeon and Legolas would not have been on their own and injured in whatever perils they had encountered."

Feren shook his head. "Do not be so quick to take the blame, Tavaro. Let us hear what Aldeon and Legolas have to tell us first, when they are able. I suspect what had happened is something that is beyond the control of any one of us."

Tavaro regarded his brother for a long moment. "Then you too should not be blaming yourself."

A small smile pulled at the older elf's lips. "You know me too well, brother. I will try not to speculate on what had happened and whether I could have prevented any of this." He glanced down at the still face of his youngest brother and shook his head slightly. "I only wish that Legolas' first hunting trip with us did not end so unhappily." Taking in a deep breath, Feren pushed back the somber thoughts. "Let us be on our way."

xxxxxx

His own cry of terror roused him from his fitful sleep. "Do not hurt him!"

"Legolas, awaken! It is only a dream and you are safe now!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He blinked in confusion and Feren's concerned face came into focus. Strong arms held him protectively. Slowly recalling what had happened, he tried to look around. "Aldeon?"

"He is safe and is sleeping well. Would you like some water, Legolas?" Feren asked.

Without even bothering to answer, Legolas reached out for the proffered water skin with both hands and gulped greedily.

"Slowly, Legolas," Feren cautioned, pulling back the water skin gently.

Legolas released his hold on the water skin with reluctance. Once again, he turned in his brother's arms to look around. "Where are we? Is Aldeon truly all right?'

" Aldeon is fine. He woke a short while ago and told us a little of what happened. How are you feeling, Legolas?"

"Sore and tired," Legolas admitted truthfully. "I feel like I can sleep forever."

Feren's arms tightened fractionally around him. "Then sleep, Legolas. You are safe now. I will not allow anything to harm you while you sleep."

Legolas met the other's eyes and smiled tiredly. "I know, Feren. Thank you." He relaxed into his brother's protective arms, savoring the warm sense of security that he had so sorely missed during those very dark and trying hours. His capable brother would look after everything. This was his last thought as exhaustion once more drew him into the land of slumber,

Tavaro glanced sideways at his two brothers and could not refrain from smiling. "I have not seen the bratling so pliant for quite some time now, allowing you to cradle him like a babe."

Feren looked down at his once more sleeping brother with a frown. "I believe the events of the past day and night weigh heavily on him still. His sleep is not an easy one. And his injuries must be painful. It is not an adventure that he will soon forget."

"No, I suppose not. I am rather inclined to think though that given time, our little brother will only remember the excitement and the fearful parts will be conveniently forgotten," Tavaro said with a smile. "It is one of the saving graces of being so young."

Feren shook his head. "I doubt the fear will be completely forgotten. What he has gone through would traumatize the best of us. I would think being attacked by a pack of predatory wolves would be no less terrifying than being surrounded by orcs. You and I may be hardened by our long years of battle experience, but Legolas has not had to fight for his life before this, nor has he had the responsibility of caring for somebody else." Feren's eyes fell on the still figure of their oldest brother cradled in Tavaro's arms.

"Quite a step forward for our little brother, is it not?" Tavaro said with a raised brow.

Feren frowned. "One that I wish he did not have to take until he was more prepared for it."

"Feren, he will never be prepared for it if we do not allow him," Tavaro said gently. "I think Legolas is a little bit more able than we all have given him credit for."

"He could have been killed," Feren reminded tersely, his heart tightening at the very thought.

"But he was not, and he saved our older brother's life as well," Tavaro countered. "All in all, I think Legolas handled himself quite handsomely on this occasion. I for one am more than impressed by what he has done and I fully intend to let him know that once he regains his full senses."

"Yes, he conducted himself well, but at the same time, I hope this experience has impressed upon him that not everything is an adventure. Danger is a reality, and so is death," Feren said with a certain amount of grimness.

"Oh really? What an enlightening concept! And here I thought fighting orcs was just a convenient excuse for one big continuous adventure," Tavaro said with a mocked sigh and then grinned at his brother. "I guess I have been misled somewhere along the way."

Even Feren could not contain his laughter at the other's words. "Thank you, Tavaro, for reminding me that not everything is dire and without laughter. I know I do not tell you often enough, but I truly appreciate having you by my side all these years. Life would be dreary indeed without you around making light of things."

Tavaro smiled. "You are very welcome, brother. And I thank you for keeping all of us in our places over these years. You are truly our source of discipline."

Feren returned the smile. "I do not know whether that is meant as a compliment, but I thank you nevertheless."

For a while, they rode in companionable silence.

"What will Adar say when we come back empty-handed of game but have in tow instead both his heir and baby in a less than hale state?" Tavaro suddenly mused.

Feren was taken back by the question and frowned. "I think he will be less than pleased." And before he realized it himself, a small smile curled up his once grimly pressed lips. "And if I were Legolas, I would not hold my hope high of being allowed to join the hunting trip next year."

Tavaro grinned. "Those are my thoughts too. But I should remind you that you and I will probably bear the brunt of his displeasure as Adar will likely spare these two until he is certain that they do not succumb to their injuries."

Feren glanced down at his sleeping brother. "I think facing Adar's wrath is a small price to pay so long as we are able to bring our brothers safely home."

Tavaro looked at the other admiringly and thought how fortunate they all were to have Feren as a brother. And he said so, aloud.

Feren smiled warmly at his words and then added quietly. "We are all fortunate to have each other as brothers."

TBC

Muses9: Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! I'll take your stamp of approval whether you have one or not. After this little adventure, I believe both Feren and Legolas might come to realize a new thing or two about each other. I love protective brother stories too. I wish there were more of them out there! Thanks for reviewing.

Spades: I am glad you are caught up with the story. Is this update soon enough? Thanks for reviewing.

Kel: Things were looking pretty desperate for the little elfling, but older brothers to the rescue! He is in safe hands now and hopefully will make it back to the palace in one piece. Thanks for reviewing.

Serenity: You are probably right. Legolas has probably gone beyond his limits. But like you said, one can do miracles when his/her loved ones are involved. Legolas is finding that out the hard way, I suppose.

Sesshyangel: All the brothers are back together again and hopefully all will be well. I am beginning to miss the earlier lightheartedness, but with Legolas, trouble seems to follow wherever he goes and this little hunting trip is no exception. Thanks for reviewing.

Sammy3: Thank you, thank you! I am so glad you like the OCs in this story as I know not all readers appreciate OCs in stories. It's been fun bringing them to life, believe me. Not one mistake? (cringes and blushes). Once you start reading my other stories, you will think differently as they are full of typos and grammatical booboos. I have learned to be a better proof-reader as I gain more experience in writing. Thank you again for your kind words!

SwordSwallower17: I am glad you are like the story so far and hope that the rest of the chapters do not disappoint. I try very hard not to include any "modern day slang" in my stories as I think it does take away the "Tolkienish" feel from the writing but that's just my own preference. Thank you very much for your kind review!

Jebb: I think you will probably have to do both, hit him (not too hard, mind you) to make him come to his senses and then hug him for all the owies (both physical and emotional ones). His guilty conscience is really running overtime, isn't it? And unfortunately, Aldeon is in no state to calm him down. Well, at least Feren and Tavaro are finally here and hopefully all will be well.

Felicity14: Thank you for your kind words. Yes, Legolas is taking a big step to maturity, though you'd think he could have found an easier way to do it. Big brothers like being in charge and look after everybody else. I know mine does. I guess we should be thankful for them to be caring so much, but like Legolas, it does grate on the nerves once in a while.

Moonshine44: Thank you! I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.

NaughtyNettie: I don't know whether you are following this story or not, but I want to thank you for your very kind words on my first two stories. I myself have very mixed feelings about those two stories. I poured my heart into writing them at the time, but being inexperienced and new to writing (not that I am experienced now), I cringe each time when I think of all the grammatical errors that are rampant in those stories. But those two stories also gave me the chance to develop the OCs and I really can't picture any of my stories without them now. Again, thank you for your kind reviews.


	8. A New Understanding

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 8 A New Understanding

Thranduil gently pushed open the door and slipped silently into the room. Checking in on his youngest son before joining the others for the morning meal had become a routine for the King over the past several days and Thranduil found the quiet moments spent by his sleeping son's bedside surprisingly soothing. Of course that had not been so in the immediate days following his sons' return from the fateful hunting trip when he had found himself shuttling from one injured son's bedside to the other. Even now, the all-too-clear memory of seeing his oldest and youngest being carried into the palace was enough to send renewed stabs of fear into his heart. Not for the first time, Thranduil wondered whether this heart-gripping concern for his sons' wellbeing would ever become easier to bear over the eternity of an immortal life. He very much doubted it.

He took his customary seat by the bedside and watched his sleeping son. A small smile crept across the King's face. Asleep and half-buried under his blankets, his child more than ever looked like the elfling that he once was. A wave of overwhelming love and protectiveness suddenly seized him and his heart ached with a deep bitter sweetness. How much longer could he hold onto this last child of his? Soon, he would have to step back and allow this son to venture beyond the secure cocoon that he and the others had so lovingly built over the years. It was only a matter of time before his last child would face the world on his own, and time was something that not even Thranduil could control.

There was a slight stirring of blankets and sleepy blue eyes peered at him from under half-open lids.

"Hello, Adar," Legolas said with a wisp of a smile.

Thranduil leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Good morning, Legolas. How are you feeling today?"

The smile widened somewhat. "Much better, Adar. I think I am ready to join you in the dining room this morning."

Thranduil frowned. "Kala has not said that you can move about yet."

Legolas pushed the blankets away and sat up in the bed. "I am fine, Adar. It has been too long since I have left this room. It is beginning to feel like a prison. Besides, Aldeon has been allowed out of his room for days now and his injuries were more serious than mine."

"Aldeon did not suffer an infection as you did," Thranduil reminded. "He is nearly healed, and you are only beginning to heal. And Aldeon certainly knows his own limitations much more than you know yours."

Legolas frowned. "But the infection is now gone and I should learn to use my muscles again before they become permanently lazy." He looked pleadingly at his father. "Feren and Tavaro are leaving later today to return to patrol. I would like to at least share a meal with them before they go. Please, Adar?"

Thranduil sighed. "I suppose if I stop you now, you will find a way to sneak out to say good-bye to them in any event. I would rather have you move about under my supervision. Very well, you may join us. I will help you get ready."

"Adar! I believe I am of an age that I can dress myself," Legolas protested indignantly.

Thranduil regarded him unblinkingly. "And risk breaking those stitches? Are you certain you are prepared to spend another week in this bed? Now sit still and I will bring you some water to wash with."

"Are you going to bathe me as well?" Legolas asked rather insolently.

Thranduil turned and looked at him. "If you continue to be so impertinent, I will do more than bathe you. I will have Kala ply you with teas that will keep you in bed for a month."

Kala had been doing that for days already, Legolas thought grumpily to himself but managed nevertheless to look a little shame-faced. "I am sorry, Adar. I do not mean to be impertinent. I am just tired of staying in bed. I do not like being so helpless."

Thranduil returned to the chair that he had so recently vacated and sat down. He reached out and brushed back his son's sleep-tousled hair. "I know it has been trying on you the past week. It has not been easy for the rest of us either. However, Kala assures me that you are on the mend. Be patient and allow yourself the time to heal. Your body will be grateful to you if you do."

Legolas did manage to wash himself in some fashion, but had to resign himself to his father's help in dressing and in the brushing and braiding of his hair. His shoulder pained him inordinately still and any movement, however slight, only aggravated the injury. His mind wandered back to the immediate days after their less than eminent return from the hunt and suppressed an inward shudder. Though the healer had kept him in a merciful drug-induced sleep for much of the time, the intense pain and the ravages of fever brought on by the festering wounds had been inescapable during his brief bouts of wakefulness. And the draining of the infection had been excruciating. It was not something that he wished to experience again, if at all.

"What is it, Legolas?" Thranduil paused in the brushing of the hair that so resembled his own. He had felt his child's sudden unease. "Are you in pain?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am just glad that I am finally healing. I had not known that a wolf's bite could be so painful."

"It is fortunate that the wolf was not diseased or you may have suffered more than an infection, though that was certainly bad enough," Thranduil said as he resumed braiding the bright hair, his lips tightening in sudden grimness. Yes, his son had been very fortunate indeed to come out of the ordeal with merely an infection. Thranduil dared not allow himself to dwell on what might have been.

"Adar? Why do you think the wolves attacked us? Is it not rare for them to attack without provocation?" Legolas asked, voicing the question that had been plaguing him since his confrontation with the creatures.

"I do not know, Legolas. It is true that wolves do not generally attack unless they or their young are threatened. Perhaps the landslide affected them in a way that is beyond our understanding," Thranduil said.

Legolas suddenly tensed and turned to look at his father. "Their young? Do you think perhaps their den was buried by the landslide? Perhaps they had their young in the buried den and they assumed that Aldeon and I were somehow responsible simply because we were there?"

Thranduil returned his son's look thoughtfully. "You may be correct, but that is something only the wolves themselves know. We can only guess at the reasons behind their attack."

Legolas frowned. "I had not wished to kill them, and if they were only trying to protect their young --"

Thranduil pulled him into a gentle embrace. "You were trying to protect Aldeon. You had no choice but to confront them. Though we do not condone the indiscriminate killing of the creatures of the forest, we also must look to our own survival first. If one has to choose between the life of an animal and the life of an elf, then there really is no choice at all. You did what you had to do, Legolas, and I want you to know that I am very proud of what you have done. You saved your brother's life, and that is no inconsequential feat. It is unfortunate that the wolves had to be killed, but I would much prefer their death than that of Aldeon's, or yours." Thranduil pulled back a little and smiled at his son. "You have done no wrong, Legolas, so dwell on this no longer. Besides, I think Aldeon feels enough guilt already for what he perceives as an unforgivable failure in his duties as an older brother. And if he learns that you are feeling guilt over the killing of the wolves, then that will only add to his already heavy burden."

Legolas frowned. "Aldeon seems to feel that he is solely responsible for my being injured by the wolves, but he fails to see that it was he who saved my life when he threw me out of harm's way when the earth began to slide underneath us. We both would have been buried if not for his quick action and then we would have been at the total mercy of the wolves."

Thranduil smiled. "Perhaps you should tell your brother that then."

Legolas sighed. "I have, many times, but I cannot convince him. He is very stubborn, you know."

Thranduil's smile broadened. "I believe that is trait of all my sons." The King stood up and held out a hand to his son. "We should make our way to the dining room or your brothers will be wondering whether I have overslept."

Legolas thought of the sleepless nights that his father had spent by his bedside and suddenly grinned at the King. "Do you even sleep, Adar?"

Thranduil raised a brow. "Once in a while, I do, though I am beginning to believe that there is an ongoing conspiracy to keep me from my bed. If you and your brothers can promise me that you will all stay out of harm's way, then perhaps sleep and I may become more constant companions."

Legolas smiled as he hooked his arm through that of his father. "You will worry in any event, whether we promise or not."

"Aye, I believe you are right, my child," Thranduil said dryly. "It is one of the many privileges of being a parent."

xxxxxx

The look of surprised pleasure on his brothers' faces when they saw him entering the dining room was enough to make Legolas forget the aches of his healing wounds. He returned each of their embraces with equal warmth before taking his seat beside Aldeon.

"Should you be up yet, Legolas?" Aldeon asked him worriedly as he scrutinized the younger elf's every move. "Your fever only broke but two days ago."

"I am fine, Aldeon. And if I have to stay in that bed one more day, my legs will not remember how to walk at all. How is your head? Do you still have headaches? And where are your crutches?"

Aldeon smiled at the onslaught of inquiries from his young brother. "The headaches are nearly gone and Kala has pronounced that my foot no longer needs the aid of crutches. How is your shoulder? Does it pain you still?"

"I do not think I will be using my bow any time soon," Legolas admitted ruefully. "It only hurts if I move it too much, otherwise, it bothers me but a little."

"Go on, Aldeon, you have not asked the bratling about the wound on his leg yet," Tavaro said with a grin. "We may as well get the complete picture before we settle down to tending our hungry stomachs."

Aldeon laughed. "All right, let us eat then. I believe Tavaro is hungry, as he so subtly reminds us."

"You and Legolas may be on an invalid's schedule, but Feren and I have to report for duty soon. There is a long day before us," Tavaro said cheerfully.

"I wish you and Feren do not have to leave so soon," Legolas said unhappily. "I was hoping that we may spend some time together yet."

"I wish we have more time too, but we have already extended our leave and must be getting back," Feren said. "Other warriors await their leave as well."

"Feren and I cannot stay away from duty for too long, Legolas. The orcs and spiders will miss us. Even now they must be at a complete loss as to why they have not been hounded mercilessly these past two weeks," Tavaro said as he helped himself to more porridge.

"Tavaro, I hardly think that is a matter to speak so lightly of," Feren said, frowning.

"Be at ease, Feren. We are with family, not preparing the warriors for battle," Tavaro said cheerfully. He winked at Legolas. "Besides, after all these years, the bratling already knows what we do while on patrol. There is no need to be delicate when we speak of our duties around him anymore."

Legolas grinned and felt an overwhelming fondness for this one brother. If not for Tavaro, his knowledge of what was taking place outside these palace walls would be scant and pathetic indeed.

"All the same, Tavaro, I would prefer that we speak of other matters while at the dinner table," Thranduil said quietly.

Tavaro caught Legolas' eyes and winked again. "This porridge is very good indeed. I have not tasted such fine porridge in a long while. The cooks have truly outdone themselves this morning."

Legolas was the first one to burst into laughter, followed closely by his other brothers. Even Thranduil found it hard to repress his own chuckle. Watching the smiling faces around the table, Thranduil thought how truly blessed he was to be the father to these four brothers. No amount of gold or precious jewels could ever take precedence or outweigh the love that he would always have for his beloved sons. Very few outside of the Woodland Realm knew of the true nature of the treasure in his possession, Thranduil thought with a small smile, and he was perfectly willing to leave it so.

xxxxxxxxx

Tavaro released his brother from his embrace and stood back with a grin. "Now bratling, try not to get into any further misdeeds. I believe you have traumatized Adar sufficiently for the next little while. Besides, I will not be around to pull your sorry backside from whatever trouble you manage to stir up."

Legolas returned the grin. "You are just concerned that you might miss out on whatever excitement I might conjure up."

Tavaro laughed and cuffed his brother gently on the head. "There is that too. Write me often, bratling, for I shall miss you."

Legolas nodded. "I will, Tavaro." He grasped his brother lightly by the arm. "Do not let the orcs and spiders catch you unaware. I like my brothers the way they are now, with all their limbs and wits intact."

Tavaro gave his brother's bright hair another fond ruffle before turning to bid his father and oldest brother good-bye.

Legolas turned to his other brother and smiled, almost shyly. "Good-bye, Feren. I wish you a safe patrol."

Feren pulled his younger brother into his arms. "Good-bye, Legolas."

Legolas closed his eyes briefly, relishing in the feel of his brother's strong arms that encircled him. He had come to appreciate this warm sense of security so much more since that unsettling night on the hillside.

"Be easy on yourself until your wounds are fully healed," Feren said as he reluctantly released his brother.

Legolas nodded. "I will, Feren, I promise." He looked at his brother with all seriousness. "I know you are very capable, but I hope you take care too, Feren. I know you face much danger when you are on patrol."

"I will take care, and I will make certain that Tavaro takes care as well," Feren promised solemnly. He hesitated and then reached out to grasp his brother lightly on the arm. "I have not told you before, Legolas, but I want you to know that I thought you conducted yourself very courageously and very admirably in the way you protected Aldeon. You have all the courage and instincts of a warrior."

Legolas flushed at his brother's words and a broad smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Feren. You have no idea what your words mean to me."

Something close to a grimace flashed across the older elf's face as he drew Legolas into another embrace. Did his approval really mean that much to Legolas? Thinking back rapidly, he was distressed to realize that words of praise coming from him had been rare indeed. Guilt flooded through him. "I am sorry, Legolas. I know I may be difficult with you at times, but it is only because I wish to keep you from harm."

Legolas tightened his arms around the other. "I know that, Feren and I can even appreciate it now." He drew back slightly and smiled a little ruefully. "I know now that it is not easy being responsible for someone else's wellbeing. I am not certain whether I am ready to carry on such a burden yet.""

Feren smiled. "Perhaps this hunting trip had its value after all." He reached out and touched his brother's bright head gently. "Everything takes time, Legolas. One cannot hope to reach the apex in one leap. Far better to take small cautious steps and get there safely than not at all."

Legolas let out a long breath. "You are telling me to be patient, are you not?"

Feren's smile broadened. "I am certain that I am not the first one to do so."

Legolas grinned in return. "Nor will you be the last." A sudden recollection pricked his memory and the smile quickly disappeared. "Feren, there is something I have to tell you. After hearing what I have to say, you may wish to withdraw your praise."

"What is it, Legolas?"

"I - I fell asleep while watching over Aldeon after I pulled him from the rocks. It was not what a good warrior would have done in any circumstance," Legolas said in a very low voice, his eyes unable to meet those of his brother. "It was a disgraceful neglect of duty."

Feren regarded his young brother for a long moment before lifting the other's downcast face with a gentle hand. "You were injured, Legolas. There is only so much that one can do. It is no disgrace, little brother. Even a seasoned warrior could not have done more. My praise stands."

Legolas looked at his brother with renewed hope alight in his eyes. "Then you do not think that I failed in my duty?"

Feren shook his head and smiled. "Indeed not." He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his brother's forehead. "Good-bye, Legolas."

Legolas stood with his father and oldest brother and watched the train of warriors make their way down the well-trodden path and eventually disappeared from sight. Suddenly he felt a sense of foreboding that he had not felt before when he had bid his brothers farewell on previous occasions.

"Feren and Tavaro will be all right, will they not?" he turned and asked his father anxiously. "It is not a dangerous patrol, is it?"

Thranduil sensed his son's fear and though he could not be certain of the reason behind the sudden unease, he thought the hunting expedition had affected Legolas more than he had so far admitted. He lay a gentle hand across his son's shoulder. "There is always an element of danger to all patrols, but Feren and Tavaro are experienced warriors and know how to take care of themselves. You need not worry for them."

Legolas frowned. "There is so much unexpected danger out there."

Thranduil raised one elegant brow. "I am glad you have finally come to realize that. Now do you understand why I do not wish you wandering the forests on your own?"

Legolas continued to frown, but did not answer his father's question. "I hope they will return safely."

"As do I," his father said softly. "Come, you are looking tired and should return to bed to rest. Kala will be less than pleased if you over-extend yourself."

"Adar, I will accompany Legolas to his chamber," Aldeon offered. "You must have much work awaiting your attention."

Thranduil sighed. "I do indeed. Very well, I will leave Legolas in your care. You must remember that you too are convalescing, Aldeon."

Aldeon smiled. "I will rest should I need it. Come, Legolas."

Legolas accepted his father's parting embrace with an exasperated sigh. "I do know the way to my own chamber, you know."

Aldeon said cheerfully, "Of course you do, but I was hoping that you would like my company."

Legolas graced his brother a rather sheepish smile. "You know I always like your company, Aldeon."

Once back in his chamber, Legolas eased himself between the sheets without even a token protest. He was tired and his shoulder was beginning to ache. Perhaps he was not quite ready yet to venture far from his bed.

'Aldeon, stop fussing," Legolas said as his brother once again smoothed the sheets. "I promise I will stay in this bed."

Aldeon smiled. "It is my turn to look after you, Legolas, though I doubt I can outdo what you did for me when we were on that hillside."

"Aldeon, I did no more than what you would have done for me had it been me trapped under the rocks," Legolas said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "You are not responsible for my injuries. The wolves did that, so stop blaming yourself for something that is beyond your control."

Aldeon shook his head. "Had I know how serious your injuries were, I would have never allowed you pull me all that way in that litter. You could have harmed yourself irreparably and for that I cannot help but feel the guilt."

"But I am all right now, Aldeon," Legolas protested. "Bearing guilt as you do now does not quicken my healing. Please, Aldeon, dwell on this no more. I have no regret for what I have done and if I have to do it all over again, I would do so without hesitation. You claim your right to protect me, but do not forget that I too have that same right when it concerns my brothers, all my brothers. I will never stand by if any one of you is in danger. Never."

Aldeon regarded the resolute young face and once again felt that now familiar pride. Slowly, he smiled. "Thank you, Legolas. I accept your offer of protection then with the deepest gratitude."

Legolas suddenly flushed. "I know my abilities are limited and therefore can offer little by way of protection, but I offer it nevertheless from my heart."

Aldeon bent down and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead. "Do not belittle yourself, Legolas, for you have proven yourself to be more than capable in the face of danger. I owe my life to you and for that, I am forever grateful."

Legolas smiled sleepily. "Warriors look after one another, Aldeon. I was merely doing what would be expected of me eventually. I will join Feren and Tavaro some day, you know."

Aldeon watched thoughtfully as his brother's eyes began to lose focus. "Aye, no doubt you will, little one. No doubt you will. I hope we will both be ready when that day comes."

THE END

Well, this is the end to another story. It is shorter than my other stories but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. I really want to thank each of you for reading it and especially those who took the time to send me their much appreciated comments. They are very encouraging and I greatly treasure them. Thank you!

Clpm-9: I am glad you enjoyed the story. As you can see, every one is feeling a bit of guilt, with Aldeon all but beating his chest and ripping his hair out. Hopefully they will get over it. Thranduil probably wants nothing more than keeping all his sons at home safe, but duty calls and Feren and Tavaro are off again fighting the nasty evils. I'd really hate to be Thranduil. Imagine the worries and ulcers. Thank you very much for reviewing.

Muses9: Glad you liked that last chapter. Yes, Feren is one protective brother and Legolas is very lucky to have such a brother - I think he realizes that now. A story of Legolas and Feren? Hmmm, will have to think about that seriously. Thanks for reviewing.

Moonshine44: Tavaro is a lot of fun to write. I have a hard time keeping his mouth shut sometimes so I am glad you like him. Thanks for reviewing.

Kel: And a happy new year to you too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Serenity: Well, as you can see, infection did set in but Legolas managed to survive that quite well. As whether his brothers and father will become even more protective after this little trip, your guess is as good as mine and we will probably have to wait for the next adventure to see how they react. Thanks so much for all your reviews!

Sesshyangel: As you can see after reading this chapter, this is the end to the story so I guess you can say this adventure is winding down. As for the next story, I really don't have anything planned yet. I admire writers who have plot bunnies popping out of their ears as I always find it so hard to find a story line that has not been done by other writers yet, or at least write something with a few original twists of my own. I am also the type who won't start writing unless I have the entire story planned out as I hate leaving readers hanging in midair while thinking of what to write for my next chapter. But I promise this won't be the last you will see of my stories. Thanks for reviewing.

Jebb: The cavalry did get there eventually and all are happy and safe now, relatively. Legolas was holding up quite admirably but once his brothers got there, he was all too ready to revert back to the untried adolescent that he really is so tears seemed to be a natural reaction. I think all the brothers have a very strong sense of responsibility. I cannot see any one of them "passing the buck" and try to blame someone else for any mishap. Thank you so much for all your reviews throughout. They are truly appreciated!


End file.
